Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Sequel to Excellent Adventure. Things aren't going well in the alternate universe that Trunks and Goten left, and they must return to save the day. But this time, they aren't going alone... **completed**
1. Chapter 1

Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the movie that I "borrowed" the title from for this fic. This is another fic dealing with Goten and Trunks traveling to alternate universes. It takes place a few months after the events of "Happy Birthday Trunks!" and involves the AU guys from "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure." Enjoy!   
  
  
******  
  
Bulma Briefs stumbled groggily down the hall towards the kitchen. She was not a morning person. Her normally perfect aqua hair was in a massive, messy tangle. Her eyes were bloodshot, the result of another night of staying up until the early hours of the morning finishing a project for her father. Even now, her mind automatically ran through complex mathematical equations essential to the experiment. What she really needed now was a good cup of strong, black coffee.   
Bulma swung the door to the kitchen and stopped short, her mood souring even more as she took in the scene before her. The kitchen was a wreck. Various breakfast items were slung about the counters on top of empty cardboard boxes. A small puddle of milk was forming from the overturned carton. Sticky syrup dripped out of its container onto the table. And sitting in the middle of all of the chaos, calmly eating their breakfast, were three Saiyans.  
Radditz and Nappa looked up from their blueberry waffles, both grinning mischievously. They noticed how the strap of the tank top Bulma wore as pajamas had slipped down, revealing her smooth, bare shoulder. Knowing very well what they were looking at, Bulma rolled her eyes and fixed the problem.  
"Good morning, your Majesty," greeted Nappa as he and Radditz exchanged a teasing look.  
Vegeta growled at this comment and continued to eat his food in silence. Ever since the small child Trunks had revealed that he was the son of Bulma and Vegeta from another timeline, Radditz and Nappa had taken it upon themselves to play "matchmakers." They had begun calling Bulma "queen," "your Highness," and "you Majesty" in an attempt to give Vegeta a hint. Vegeta had resented their incessant teasing. But the Saiyans hadn't stopped at mere words. There were moments like the time when they locked Bulma and Vegeta in the gravity machine together for the entire night. They were very disappointed the next morning when they found Bulma and Vegeta sitting on opposite sides of the gravity chamber, arms crossed, glaring maliciously at one another. And that was only one of many plots to unite the to-be lovers.  
Bulma smiled slightly at Radditz and Nappa. They reminded her a lot of two children who were up to no good. The two larger Saiyans had proved easier to get along with than the gruff little Prince had. She sometimes wondered how her alternate self ever accomplished the feat of capturing the proud Saiyan's attention. At the rate this was going, she would never have a child of her own.  
Clearing such dismal thoughts from her head, the young scientist began cleaning up the mess that her guests had left before helping herself to a bowl of cereal. Normally, she would yell and shriek at the trio until Radditz and Nappa slinked out of the room leaving Vegeta to stand up to the fiery-tempered woman. A thirty minute screaming match would ensue that would only end when one outwitted the other. And when it came to wits, Bulma and Vegeta were even. But today the woman was too tired to have a face-off with her grouchy guest. She sat across from the Prince, quietly eating her breakfast. Glancing up momentarily, she noticed a pair of obsidian eyes focused on her. Bulma began to blush as Vegeta continued to stare at her. He smirked, amused by the reaction. Frowning with determination, the young scientist refused to avert her eyes and stared levelly at the Prince. Radditz and Nappa watched the pair who were engrossed in their staring contest. The two Saiyans exchanged a triumphant smile.   
"I saw that," muttered Vegeta, breaking his concentration on Bulma and glaring at his two comrades.  
Both Saiyans made mock-innocent faces. Bulma just chuckled slightly.   
"I'm beginning to think I should mate with her just to get you two to leave me the hell alone," growled Vegeta venomously.  
Bulma's eyes widened and she turned blood red. The Prince smirked; his statement had achieved the reaction that he wanted. He loved getting his hostess flustered. Though he didn't admit it to anyone, much less himself, he thought she was rather attractive when she was upset. Unfortunately, she didn't fall for his bait this morning. Bulma breathed in deeply to calm herself.  
"I'm going to go get ready for work now," she stated as she rose to her feet.  
She quickly placed the dirty dishes in the sink and then swished out of the kitchen. Vegeta frowned, slightly disappointed. They had not had their ritual morning bout and that threw off his entire, delicately arranged schedule.  
"What's wrong, my lord? Hate to see her go?" asked Nappa snidely.  
"No," replied the Prince sullenly.  
He stood up, ignoring his dirty dishes. He marched off in the direction of the gravity chamber. Nappa and Radditz smiled.  
"Ah! La amor!" stated the younger Saiyan.  
"I heard that!" growled Vegeta from outside.  
The two Saiyans laughed heartily and then headed outside to join their prince for the morning practice session.  
******  
Several miles away, in a laboratory hidden deep within the mountains, Dr. Gero grunted as he leaned over his lab equipment. He was getting old and his body protested the hours he spent hovering over test tubes and flasks. But this was well worth it.   
The scientist glanced wearily at his two "guests," who sulked in a dark corner of the lab. When they had first arrived, he had been reluctant to entertain their proposition. But after a fascinating "demonstration," they had persuaded him to go along with their plan.   
The two men were watching Dr. Gero carefully, looking for any sign of deception. As much as they hated to, they depended on this lowly human to fulfill their plan. Then, after they disposed of the trusting old fool, they would be free to conquer this sorry lump of clay called Earth for themselves. But they wouldn't stop there.  
Gero sighed tiredly as he leaned closer towards the test tube, watching as its contents turned from a sickening green to a lovely shade of bright blue as he added more drops of a clear liquid. He didn't trust his two companions. But he had to admit, their proposition had been too intriguing to turn down. It appealed not only to his lust for conquering the world, but also to his scientific mind. To manipulate DNA in order to genetically alter an already existing creature....the idea had thoroughly seduced Dr. Gero. His precious androids would have to wait...for now.   
The scientist carefully filled a syringe with the bizarre fluid. He tapped the needle twice to remove any air bubbles. Next, he turned to the two beings in the corner and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. The youngest man stepped forward out of the shadows. As he walked towards the scientist, he rolled up his sleeve. He stopped in front of the older man; the smile on his face was a mixture of serenity and insanity.   
"You're sure this will work?" grunted the other man, as he stepped out of his seclusion and came to stand next to his comrade.  
"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" replied the younger stranger, the mad glint in his eye growing more intense.  
"I'm warning you human..." growled the older guest threateningly.  
Dr. Gero waved off the comment.  
"If this serum doesn't produce the desired effect, it is most likely to produce no effect at all," he assured his two visitors.   
"Enough talk," stated the younger man authoritatively.  
He held out his arm for Dr. Gero. The mad scientist smiled pleasantly; for a moment he looked like a kind old doctor attempting to reassure a youth before administering a vaccination. Then scientist the plunged the needle ruthlessly into the man's vein, causing his patient to wince. He slowly administered the serum, quietly taking pleasure in the look of pain that crossed the man's face. Dr. Gero yanked out the needle and stood back to watch his experiment at work.  
The subject was beginning to pant for breath. A look of fear and panic crossed his face. He clawed at his clothes as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Finally, his head lolled backwards and his eyes rolled. The young man collapsed.  
His older comrade knelt beside him, distressed at this reaction.  
"You bastard, I'll..." he began, moving towards Dr. Gero.  
"Do not worry, father. I'm OK," stating the young man as he sat upright, seemingly unfazed by the earlier episode.   
He grinned as he stood up once more, looking down at his body as if it were the first time he had ever seen it. Dr. Gero thought he looked like a mental patient.  
"Well, young man. How do you feel?" asked the evil scientist.  
The legendary Super Saiyan Brolly grinned wickedly.  
"I feel great." 


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks grunted as his breath was forced out of him by a pair of strong arms. The boy cracked open a single eye and looked over his shoulder. The only thing visible was a mass of spiky, black hair. Another loud rumble of thunder and the arms wrapped tighter around him.  
"Chibi, it's just a thunderstorm," muttered the sleepy boy as he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
"I don't like thunder storms," whimpered Goten, as he snuggled farther under the covers and closer to his friend.  
"Chicken."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too."  
"Not!"  
"Too."  
"Not!"  
Goten propped himself up on his elbows and peered down angrily at Trunks.  
"Bully," he hissed scathingly.  
"If I'm such a mean bully, how come you're spending the night at my house?" asked the young crown prince.  
Goten screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue at his friend. Trunks just smiled in response. Another bright flash of lightening, followed by resounding thunder, and Goten was once again cuddled next to Trunks, the argument forgotten.  
"Come on, Goten. You're gonna be nine soon. Grow up," chided Trunks.  
The younger boy just let out a whimper in reply. Sighing in defeat, Trunks rolled over onto his back and circled his arms around his younger friend.   
"You don't need to be afraid, Goten. I'm right here," he stated softly.  
The black-haired boy smiled at him.   
"Thanks, Trunks," he whispered.  
"No problem, Chibi," muttered the older boy as he began to drift off to sleep once more.  
Goten huddled down closer to Trunks' warm body. He sighed contently, happy to have the coolest best friend in the world.  
"Hey, Trunks."  
"Huh?"  
"Do you ever wonder how our families in that other reality are doing?" asked Goten.  
"Yeah. Sometimes. I hope everything is OK there," replied Trunks.  
"Me too," agreed Goten sleepily.  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Bulma leaned against the windowsill, looking out at the darkening sky from her perch on the window seat. Low in the west hung the evening star. It's pure light blazed brightly amongst the yellow and orange hues that stained the horizon. The young scientist sighed softly, feeling her body relax as she became absorbed in the utter beauty of the world she called home. The indoor garden that comprised the main floor of Capsule Corporation was hot and steamy, like a sauna. The warmth of the air plus the soft, eerie chirping of the many animals hidden amongst the plants was creating a drowsy effect on Bulma. She felt her eyes began to droop as she enjoyed the serene pleasure of the moment.  
Her concentration was broken as the door was slammed open. Vegeta stalked down one of the many pathways that wound through the intricate garden. His eyes flickered towards Bulma, who was glaring at him for interrupting the sole blissful moment that she had managed to obtain in the past three weeks. The Prince snorted at her and marched out the front doors and into the night. A moment later, Radditz and Nappa sprinted through the garden after him.  
"Prince! Wait up!" called Radditz.  
"Good evening, your Majesty," stated Nappa, nodding towards Bulma as he and his fellow Saiyan rushed outdoors.  
Bulma frowned and stood up, following her guests. All three stood in the middle of the lawn, staring off into the distance.  
"What's going on?" inquired the woman, as she came to stand beside the Prince.  
No one replied. Vegeta clenched his fist and growled threateningly, exposing razor sharp canines. Radditz squirmed uneasily and Nappa was becoming paler by the minute.  
"Hello! Someone talk to me!" demanded Bulma, resting her hands on her hips.  
"What is that?" whispered Radditz softly, turning to his companions.  
Nappa shrugged, looking perplexed.  
"What is what? Would someone please tell me what's going on?" ordered the woman.   
The bald Saiyan tilted his head to the side.  
"There goes Kakkarot and those other weaklings. Should we join them?" he asked, looking quizzically at the Prince.  
"Argh! What's happening?" screeched Bulma.  
"Someone's attacking a village a few miles from Kakkarot's house. A very strong someone. The others have already gone to intervene," explained Radditz.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Bulma, looking suddenly panicked.  
The two older Saiyans looked to their Prince for guidance. Vegeta smirked and nodded his head. The three aliens began to rise into the air.  
"Hey! Wait! What about me?" yelled Bulma.   
They stopped and looked down at her.  
"It would be too dangerous, your Highness," replied Nappa.  
Bulma glared up at them.   
"I'm coming too," she insisted.  
"And just how do you plan to do that? You can't fly now, can you?" snapped Vegeta.  
"One of you can carry me," replied the woman curtly.  
Vegeta snorted and turned to leave, only to find Nappa and Radditz blocking his way.  
"What?" he hissed.  
The pair looked pointedly at Bulma and then back at Vegeta.  
"No," replied the prince.  
Nappa and Radditz stared at him levelly. Growling in defeat, Vegeta landed back on the ground. Bulma let out a surprised yelp and backed up a few paces as the angry Saiyan stalked towards her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. A blush graced Bulma's face; her heart began to beat faster as she became aware of Vegeta's body heat.  
"Control yourself, woman," he whispered in her ear, fully aware of the reaction that his presence was causing.  
Bulma scowled at him and fought to get her body under control. She gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground as Vegeta hovered in the air.  
"Let's go," he ordered, as he set out at full speed through the night sky.  
Bulma was relieved when they touched down fifteen minutes later. She was unused to traveling at such high speeds. She sank down to the ground, her head still buzzing slightly.  
The woman looked up and gasped. Most of the town's buildings were in shambles. Water sprayed across the street from a broken fire hydrant. A couple of the ruins had caught fire. There was no sign of life, except for the forms of the Z fighters weaving through the air, trying to find survivors.  
"What the hell happened?" muttered Radditz.   
"We're not quite sure," answered Yamcha as he landed in front of the new comers. "Who ever was responsible for this is left before we arrived. And so far, we haven't found anyone alive."  
The ex-bandit glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye.  
"You brought her along?" he asked Vegeta.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" snapped Bulma.  
"It's dangerous, that's what! If you were still my girlfriend, I would take better care of you."  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much," hissed the blue-haired woman.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked off, not wanting to get involved in the discussion. He knew full well where it was leading. He quickly sought out Piccolo. The Namek looked at him curiously as he approached.  
"Any idea who did this?" asked the Prince, as he scanned the area.  
"No clue at all," replied the Namek brusquely. "That dolt, Kami, was acting panicked, but the old freak refuses to tell me anything."  
Vegeta snorted.  
"He did say one thing," continued Piccolo. "He thought that maybe we should try get in contact with Goten and Trunks. He seems to think that whoever it was that did this, we can't handle by ourselves."  
The Saiyan prince grimaced.  
"Unlike you earthlings, who depend on toddlers to save you, I'm sure that Radditz, Nappa, and I will be able to handle this by ourselves."  
Piccolo shrugged.  
"I was able to detect the ki of the individual who is responsible. It wasn't...normal," stated the former Demon King.  
"How so?" inquired Vegeta.  
"There was a lack of control to it, like the creature was only partially conscious of its actions. Its ki felt wrong, as if it had been tampered with, altered in some way." Piccolo glanced out of the corner of his eye at the short prince before continuing. "And I could have sworn it was a Saiyan."  
Vegeta started.  
"That's impossible! Nappa, Radditz, Kakkarot and his brat, along with me, are the only surviving Saiyans in the universe!"  
"Are you sure?" asked Piccolo.  
"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Vegeta.  
The Namek shrugged his broad shoulders casually.  
"If you insist. But I must say, I think I actually agree with that old fool Kami for once. Maybe we should to talk to those two."  
Vegeta was about to comment, when a voice spoke up behind them.  
"I've been working on a duplicate copy of the reality jumper," stated Bulma as she walked up to the two aliens warily. "I could do a test run and try to make it to their timeline."  
The Saiyan prince scowled.  
"Mind your own business, woman," he hissed, peeved that she had been able to sneak up on him undetected.  
"The safety of this planet is my business," replied Bulma snottily. "So what do you say?"  
Piccolo smirked and nodded.  
"Good luck and hurry back," he stated gravely.  
Bulma smiled and turned to leave. She only walked a few paces, before facing the two aliens once more.  
"Um...Vegeta? Can you take me back home?" she asked shyly.  
The Prince growled threateningly, but obligingly walked over and gathered her into his arms. Noticing that the pair was leaving, Radditz and Nappa smiled evilly.  
"Behave you two!" called Radditz.  
"We'll make sure not to come home too early," added Nappa.  
Vegeta bared his teeth at them and Bulma scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. Then, without warning, Vegeta leapt into the sky and headed back towards Capsule Corp. Bulma buried her face in his neck to keep the wind from stinging her eyes. She couldn't help smiling despite the circumstances. She was going to see her son again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Hey everyone! My apologies for taking so long to post. Midterms...yick. Sorry that there hasn't been much of the Chibis yet. Don't worry! There will be a lot more of them soon. If you want to be on a mailing list for this story, leave your email address in your review and I'll make sure to send out a notice every time that I update. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Until chapter three! ~ladymoonlight 


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma stood back with her hands on her hips as she studied the machine before her. She had just finished doing the final checks and readjustments on the reality jumper. The scientist surveyed her work and nodded.  
"Please, Kami, let this work," she silently prayed.  
Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.   
"Well, wish me luck!" she said, trying to sound optimistic.   
She smiled and turned to climb into the machine. A weight on her arm stopped her. She looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta behind her, his hand resting gently on her arm.  
"Woman, be careful," he stated softly.  
She blinked rapidly, stunned by the display of emotion that was so atypical for the arrogant prince. A soft smile spread across her lips.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll be back soon," replied Bulma.  
Without another word, she heaved herself into the machine. She squirmed around, getting comfortable. Closing the glass shield, she looked at Vegeta who was backing away to a safe distance. She smiled and waved at him. He nodded solemnly in return. With that, Bulma pressed the button that would send her to her future son.  
  
****  
  
Trunks and Goten lay on their stomachs on the floor of the family room. Their eyes were glued to the television screen in front of them. They had been watching cartoons for five hours straight. Trunks sighed and rolled over onto his back.  
"I'm bored," he complained.  
Goten scooted over towards him and lay his head down on Trunks' chest. He peered up at his best friend with innocent eyes.  
"What do you want to do?" questioned the younger boy.  
"Dunno," replied Trunks, shrugging slightly. "It's so boring here. Nothing interesting ever happens."  
As the words left his mouth, the doorbell rang.  
"Trunks, honey! Answer the door. Mommy's busy!" yelled Bulma from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch for the three Saiyans.  
"OK!" shouted Trunks in reply as he rolled Goten off of him and stood to his feet.   
Goten jumped up and the pair made their way from the family room, down the stairs, and into the large indoor garden. The two boys came to a stop in front of the large front door. Trunks swung the door open and glared up at the visitor.   
"Mom?" he asked incredulously, as he stared up at the woman standing on the stoop.  
"Hello, Trunks-kun," replied Bulma Briefs as she smiled radiantly. The experiment had been a success.  
"But I thought your mom said she couldn't answer the door because she was busy?" asked a perplexed Goten as he peered up at the scientist.  
"Dummy. That's not my mom. I mean, she is, but she's not," replied Trunks.  
Goten scrunched up his face.  
"The other timeline, idiot," explained the taller boy as he turned back to the younger version of his mother.  
"Oh. I get it," replied the younger boy, smiling at his mental victory.  
Bulma chuckled as she stared down at the two children. Finally, she couldn't help herself any longer. She swept both boys into her arms and hugged them fiercely.  
"I missed you two so much," she stated as she released them.  
"We missed you too," replied Trunks.   
Bulma smiled and wiped away the tears that were dripping down her cheeks.  
"Goten! Trunks! Who's at the door, sweeties?" called Trunks' mother from the kitchen.   
The boy winced when he heard his mother. How was he going to explain this to her?  
"Why don't you come on in?" he asked, ushering Bulma inside.  
"There's something that I need to tell you two," stated the woman as she followed the pair back through the garden towards the kitchen.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Goten, his eyes filled with worry.  
The young scientist nodded gravely. The trio halted outside the kitchen. Trunks warily poked his head inside. His mother was standing with her back to the door, trying to stir a cake mix.  
"Um...Mom? We have a visitor," stated the young boy uncertainly.  
"Oh? Who?" asked Bulma as she turned to welcome her guest.  
Bulma shrieked when she saw the younger version of herself standing in the hallway. She held her hand up to her chest and gasped for breath.  
"I didn't mean to startle you," apologized the younger Bulma as she smiled nervously.  
"What's going on here?" demanded the older woman. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, explain yourself immediately.  
Trunks was about to reply when the door leading outside banged open and Vegeta stalked inside.  
"Woman! What is all the screaming for?" he yelled as he marched in. He stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on the second Bulma. He looked from one to the other before crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. "Explain."  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. The younger Bulma cleared her throat and stepped forward.  
"I'm Bulma Briefs," she began.  
"That's obvious," interrupted Vegeta.  
She glared at him and continued.  
"I'm from the alternate timeline that Trunks and Goten visited." She turned to Trunks and Goten. "We're in trouble. Something is loose on Earth. Kami-sama seemed to think that it might be beneficial if you two could return and help us out."  
"No way," interrupted the older Bulma. "I won't allow it."  
"But Mom! They need us!" protested Trunks.  
"Yeah!" agreed Goten.  
Trunks looked up at his mother with puppy-eyes. She scowled down at him in return. Desperately, he turned to his father.  
"Dad?" he asked, silently begging for support.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but Bulma quickly intervened.  
"Couch, Vegeta," she snarled, daring him to veto her decision.  
The Prince tensed for a moment and then sullenly muttered 'no.'  
"It's not fair!" yelled Trunks, balling up his fists.  
"Yeah!" agreed Goten, mimicking Trunks.  
"No. You're mother is right," interrupted the younger Bulma. "I'm kinda happy she said no. That way I won't have to worry about you two getting hurt. I understand how worried she would be if you two ran off into another reality and she didn't have anyway of knowing if you were alright."  
The two women exchanged a knowing look. Trunks just growled and crossed his arms angrily.  
"But we wanna help," whined Goten.  
"I know you do. But I'm sure everything will be just fine. Goku has almost reached Super Saiyan level. Same goes for Vegeta," stated Bulma, glancing up at the older Prince. "We'll manage."  
The young scientist smiled weakly. Both boys hugged her fiercely.  
"Would you like to stay for lunch?" asked the older Bulma awkwardly. "You're more than welcome."  
"No thanks," replied the younger woman. "I need to get back as soon as possible. Everyone is waiting on me."  
"We'll see you off then," replied her counterpart.  
The group escorted Bulma outside. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the appropriate hoi-poi capsule. Clicking the activation button, she tossed the capsule into the air. With a cloud of smoke, it expanded into the full-sized reality jumper.  
"Tell everyone we said hi and that we're sorry," stated Trunks as he hugged the woman and shot an dark, guilty look at his mother.  
"I will. And don't be mad at your mother, young man. I won't allow it," chuckled Bulma. "See you around Goten."  
"Bye, Bulma-san," stated the young boy morosely.  
Bulma politely shook her counterpart's hand. She turned to Vegeta, unsure how to act. The prince made it is for her by grunting and turning away. Shaking her head at the perplexing Saiyan, Bulma scrambled up into the machine. She couldn't help feeling disappointed. Yet, she should have known better than to believe that her counterpart would just willingly allow her child to go traipsing off into an alternate reality to fight an unknown villain. Bulma glanced out at the family plus one below. Her heart ached slightly. She didn't get to spend near enough time with Trunks as she had hoped. More pressing matters, however, were awaiting her at home. She knew the other fighters were going to be let down that she hadn't brought back the two boys. She wasn't looking forward to telling them the news.   
Bulma lifted her hand and waved farewell. Both boys waved vigorously back at her. She smiled faintly.  
"Until next time, you two," she whispered.  
Bulma pressed the ignition button and was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks sat cross-legged on his bed and stared at the door, daring either of his parents to come in. Goten had left a few hours earlier after a very tense lunch; since the departure of his friend, Trunks had stayed in his room, submitting his parents to the worse form of torture that a nine-year-old knew...the silent treatment. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working. After lunch, Bulma had returned to her lab and Vegeta had stalked off towards the gravity machine.   
Trunks sighed and flopped down onto his bed. Normally this would work. His mother couldn't stand it when he acted cold and distant towards her. The boy decided that she must have been taking lessons from his father; she seemed to have suddenly adopted his "I don't care" attitude.   
A knock at the door startled Trunks out of his thoughts. He sat up and glared furiously. After a moment, Bulma stuck her head in the room.  
"Dinner's ready," she said softly.  
Trunks snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"When you're through pouting, feel free to join us," commented Bulma.  
She then quietly closed the door. Trunks listened as her footsteps grew fainter.  
"I'm not pouting," he mumbled, his lower lip sticking out some.  
At that moment, Trunks' stomach gurgled. He groaned and rubbed his belly. He had planned on boycotting dinner, but his Saiyan appetite protested the idea of skipping the meal. Trunks reluctantly obeyed his stomach and trudged down to the kitchen. His parents were already sitting at the dinner table, quietly eating their meal. The boy didn't say a word as he sat down and began to load his plate with food.  
"So, Vegeta," stated Bulma casually. "How was training?"  
The Saiyan snorted in response.   
"I take that as 'good'," commented the scientist as she turned to her son. "And how about you, Trunks? How was pouting?"  
"I wasn't pouting," whined the boy.  
He frowned. So much for the silent treatment. Bulma smiled triumphantly.  
"Made you talk," she taunted. "There's a fail-proof way to make a Saiyan talk. Attack his pride. Isn't that right, Monkey Boy?"  
"Stop calling me that," growled Vegeta fiercely.  
Bulma just laughed, ignoring the threatening look he was giving her. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Vegeta grumbled, but he looked subdued nonetheless.  
"You're father and I were talking..." stated Bulma as she turned back to Trunks.   
The boy sat up straight, eager to hear what she had to say. Usually when his mother said 'no' to one of his ideas, his father would find a way to convince her to concede. Trunks looked toward his father; Vegeta glanced back at him and smiled momentarily before resuming his standard look of disinterest. Trunks knew he was in luck.  
"I've decided that my earlier decision may have been a little...harsh," continued Bulma. Vegeta snorted at that comment and was promptly kicked by Bulma. "As I was saying...your father and I have decided that you can return to the alternate timeline."  
"Alright!" shouted Trunks jumping to his feet. "I gotta go call Goten!"  
"Hold it right there," stated Bulma coolly, causing her son to freeze instantly. "There are conditions to this decision."  
Trunks frowned and sank back down into his chair.  
"Like what?" he asked warily.  
"You and Goten cannot go alone," replied Bulma. "I've already talked to ChiChi and she agrees with me. There is no way that we're letting you two go off by yourselves. You need chaperones."  
At that word, Vegeta grimaced. Trunks looked back and forth at his parents.  
"Goku has agreed to it. And so has your father," stated Bulma, giving Vegeta a look that dared him to contradict what she was saying. "After supper, you had better pack. We leave first thing in the morning."  
"We?" asked Trunks.  
"Woman, I really think..." began Vegeta, but his wife quickly cut him off.  
"I'm going, Vegeta. How many times do I have to tell you?" she snapped.  
"We have no idea who we're going up against, baka. It will be too dangerous for you," retorted the Prince.  
"I can take care of myself," hissed Bulma.  
Vegeta snorted in reply.  
As his parents began to bicker, Trunks quietly got up from the table and snuck back to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.  
"Son residence. Goten speaking."  
"Hey, Chibi," greeted Trunks.  
"Trunks-kun!" replied the younger boy, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.  
"Have you heard about Mom's decision?" asked Trunks eagerly.  
"Yup! Mom about had a fit. But she calmed down once they decided that Dad was going to go too," replied Goten.   
"This is going to be great, Chibi," stated Trunks happily.  
"Yeah!" agreed the other boy.  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"  
"First thing," answered Goten.  
"Night, Chibi."  
"Night, Trunks-kun."  
Trunks hung up the phone. Turning on his radio, he began to hum along to the music as he gathered some clothes for the next few days. He packed everything neatly into the bookbag he used when he spent the night at Goten's house. He settled back down on to his bed, swinging his legs over the side. There was a gentle knock at the door and Bulma entered the room.  
"All packed, huh?" she asked as she chuckled.  
"Yep!" stated Trunks, smiling happily.  
"I just came up here to tell you to go on to bed. We'll be getting up really early," she reminded him.  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied.  
"Night, baby," she stated, kissing him on the forehead.  
"Night, Mom," said Trunks as he wiped his face clean of his mother's lipstick.  
After his mother left, he quickly changed into his pajamas and settled down under the covers. For the next five hours, he stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Finally, he slipped out of his bed and tiptoed down the hall towards his parents' room. He hesitantly reached out and turned the knob. It wasn't locked, so Trunks decided it must be safe to enter. He crept to the end of his parents' bed and peered down at them. His father was lying on his back and his mother was curled up next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Trunks quietly walked over to his mother's side of the bed. He levitated into the air and landed softly next to her sleeping form. He was settling down next to her when he felt someone watching him. He looked up and noticed his father staring at him. Vegeta smirked slightly. Trunks smiled back at his father. The Prince's lips twitched and he closed his eyes once more. Trunks laid his head down on his mother's pillow, feeling sleep tug at him. Within minutes, he was asleep.  
Trunks woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. He blinked as he glanced around the room, not realizing for the moment that he was still in the middle of his parents' giant bed. Shaking off his confusion, he crawled to the edge of the bed and climbed out. He could hear his mother in the bathroom singing in the shower. Smiling to himself, Trunks hurried out of the room and darted back down the hall towards his own bedroom. He quickly gathered his favorite well-worn T-shirt and jeans and rushed to get ready.  
Trunks scurried towards the kitchen where he could pick up the distinct smell of burnt pancakes. Bulma was desperately trying to keep the flaming food under control. Vegeta was watching her with a smirk on his face, thoroughly enjoying watching his wife run around the kitchen in a panic. Bulma somehow managed to salvage the remains of the food. As she was placing the plates on the table, the air in the middle of the kitchen began to waver. A moment later, Goku, Gohan and Goten all appeared thanks to instant transmission. All three had bags slung over their backs.   
"Are you coming too, Gohan-san?" asked Trunks eagerly, his face lighting up.  
"Sure am!" replied the good-natured teenager as he ruffled the child's hair. "I hope that's OK with you Bulma-san."  
The scientist tilted her head to the side and contemplated the new arrangement.  
"It'll be a little crowded, but we can manage," she said after a moment.  
As the five Saiyans finished off the remains of the breakfast, Bulma arranged their luggage into a crate. Packing everything inside firmly, she reached over and pressed the button on the side of the box. With a puff of smoke, the luggage was encapsulated.  
"That'll save some room," she muttered.  
"What about your stuff, Mom?" piped up Trunks, who had been watching her. "I didn't see you pack any of your bags.  
Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a hoi-poi capsule and winked.  
"Already did my packing," she explained.  
"You needed an entire capsule to yourself?" inquired Gohan in amazement.  
"Are you kidding me?" grumbled Vegeta. "I swear the woman packed her entire wardrobe plus half of the lab."  
"At least I'll be prepared," replied Bulma airily.  
Preparations complete, the group headed outside to one of the secluded courtyards on the estate's grounds. There sat the reality jumper, ready for their departure.  
"OK. This thing seats a max of four people comfortably, so we're going to be kind crunched," explained Bulma.  
She quickly dictated a seating arrangement. First, Gohan and Goku climbed in, followed by Trunks. Goten was instructed to sit on his best friend's lap. Next was Vegeta, followed by Bulma, who perched on his lap. Trunks wrapped his arms loosely around Goten's waist, trying to find a comfortable position. He leaned forward and buried his face into his friend's wild black hair; he had seen Gohan do this to Videl numerous times when she had sat on his lap. Like Videl, Goten giggled in response to the gesture.   
"That tickles," he protested.  
The four adults looked at the two boys.   
"Brat, cut that out," snapped Vegeta, unnerved by how close Goten and Trunks seemed to be getting.  
"But Gohan does that to Videl, and they're best friends. Goten's my best friend, so what's wrong with me doing that?" asked Trunks innocently.  
Vegeta leaned forward and glared murderously at the teenage Saiyan. Gohan sweatdropped and glanced around nervously.  
"They're just kids, Vegeta," reprimanded Bulma. "Calm down."  
"Yeah, it's not like they're kissing each other," laughed Goku.   
"Kissing. Yick," stated Trunks.  
"Yeah. We tried that before. It felt funny," said Goten, scrunching up his face.  
"You did what?" growled Vegeta.  
"We saw Gohan and Videl kissing once in Goten's backyard, so we figured we would see what it was like," explained Trunks casually.  
By this time Vegeta was beginning to twitch and Gohan had turned a sickly shade of white.  
"Brat, you are going to die a slow, painful death," Vegeta threatened the teenager.  
"I think it's time to go," interrupted Bulma, as she hastily closed the glass shield to the machine and dialed in the proper coordinates.  
"You're safe...for now," hissed the Prince at Gohan.  
"Come on, Vegeta...I think it's kinda funny," chuckled Goku.  
"KAKKAROT!"  
Bulma pressed the button that activated the machine before the conversation could get any more out of hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter. Now to clear up some confusion. This is not a shounen-ai (boy-boy love) story. If I had intended that, I would have said so in the summary. The last scene of chapter four was my attempt at some light-hearted humor. I didn't mean to worry any of you. Besides, Trunks and Goten are little kids. That would just be wierd. Anyway, on with the story. I hope everyone enjoys! ~ladymoonlight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was flung forward as the machine lurched to a halt minutes later. Gohan grimaced as his head came into contact with the thick protective glass shield. The teenager whimpered as he rubbed the tender area on his forehead.  
"You deserved that, brat," muttered Vegeta, smirking in triumph.  
Bulma shook her head and opened the shield. The five Saiyans scrambled to get out of the cramped quarters. Gohan made sure he kept as far away from the Prince as possible; Vegeta was still sending him murderous looks. Making sure everything was in order, Bulma pressed the button to encapsulate the machine. Nothing happened.  
"Stupid peice of shit," she hissed, kicking the contraption. The machine made a soft whiring noise, but refused to encapsulate.   
Bulma angrily opened the side panel to reveal the complex mess of circuitry. Pulling out one of the capsules, she quickly expanded her luggage. She fumbled through the assorted bags until she found her favorite toolbelt. Strapping it around her waist, Bulma turned her attention once more the wiring.  
"You two might want to go on to Capsule Corp and let everyone know you're here," commented the scientist over her shoulder. "If I'm correct, we've arrived in the park that's about two miles south-east of the complex. Vegeta, you, Goku, and Gohan stay here just in case I need help."  
Trunks and Goten let out shouts of joy. The two boys quickly set out across through the woods until they came to one of the main streets. Turning left, Trunks led the way towards his alternate home.  
  
***  
  
Bulma sat in the middle of one of the picnic areas in the massive indoor garden. Next to her sat Yamcha. On her other side was Vegeta, along with his ever present shadows, Nappa and Radditz. The other Z warriors were in a loose semi-circle; they had gathered in order to hear the news from Bulma. Needless to say, they were all disappointed that Trunks and Goten had not returned with her. Chichi was sniffling and dabbing at her face with a handkerchief while Goku patted her on the back. Gohan, disappointed that his playmates weren't going to return and bored with the present conversation, had begun to poke holes into the ground with a stick. Tein, Kurilian, and Choatzu bore sad expressions. Piccolo appeared as impassive as ever.   
"This is all your fault, woman," growled Vegeta, glaring at her angrily.  
"My fault? How on earth is this my fault?" snapped Bulma.  
"If you weren't so stupid and overprotective in the future, those brats would have been allowed to return," replied the Prince tartly.  
"You have one messed up sense of logic, Vegeta," muttered Bulma, shaking her head.  
"It's OK, Bulma-chan. You tried," stated Yamcha, covering her hand with his and smiling.  
Bulma smiled slightly in return. Yamcha had come over early that day, saying that he wanted to talk to her. He had asked her to give him another chance. The others had arrived before she could give Yamcha an answer.  
Radditz and Nappa were growling viciously at the ex-bandit and glaring at him threateningly. Vegeta only snorted and turned away, apparently disgusted by all of the mushy emotions. Bulma pulled away her hand from Yamcha's touch before Nappa or Radditz decided to permanently remove her ex-boyfriend's arm.   
"So, what now?" asked Kurilian. "I mean...has anyone figured anything else out about the attacker the other night?"  
"I still say that the being was a Saiyan," commented Piccolo dryly.  
"I've already told you! There are no other Saiyans alive other than those present! Are all Nameks as slow as you are?" hissed Vegeta.  
Nappa placed a restraining hand on his Prince's shoulder. Piccolo glared at him, daring him to attack. For a moment things were tense. Bulma was afraid that the two former enemies were going to rip each other to shreds. Finally Vegeta broke the heavy silence with a snort. The Prince sullenly crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. Bulma let out a soft sigh of relief and once more focused on the group of assembled warriors.  
"Papa is almost a Super Saiyan," spoke up Gohan quietly. "He nearly had it the other day. Gold hair and everything. But then it faded off."  
This comment caused Vegeta to murmer obscenities in the Saiyan language under his breath. Goku simply scratched the back of his neck lazily.  
"Yeah. I'm getting pretty close," stated Goku jovially. "How about you, Vegeta?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it," growled Vegeta, his face become increasingly darker.  
"Oh, what's wrong, Vegeta?" drawled Yamcha as he smiled wickedly. "Is becoming a Super Saiyan too hard of a task for the mighty Prince of all Saiyans?"  
Vegeta growled and attempted to lunge at the ex-bandit, but Bulma refrained him by placing a hand on the angry Prince's chest.   
"Cut it out Yamcha," she ordered, frowning at her ex-boyfriend.  
"You're taking his side?" asked Yamcha incredulously.  
Vegeta smirked triumphantly and placed his hand over Bulma's. Yamcha began to twitch in response. Bulma sighed and pulled her hand away from Vegeta's. The other fighters simply watched the scene in fascination.   
"I can't believe this! You aren't really in love with that Monkey Freak, are you?" shouted Yamcha, his voice becoming shrill.  
"Watch what you say, human," warned Vegeta.  
"Grow up Yamcha," muttered Bulma.  
"You're taking his side again!"   
The doorbell rang, interrupting the fight before it could escalate any farther. Bulma silently thanked Kami as she stood to her feet and went to answer the door. She swung open the door and peered outside.  
"Konichiwa!" shouted Trunks and Goten simultaneously, throwing their arms up in the air.  
Bulma let out a squeal of delight. The two boys laughed in response and wrapped their arms around her.  
"How?" asked the amazed scientist. "You two didn't sneak off, did you?"  
Bulma looked down at them with a disapproving look on her face. The two boys grinned widely up at her.  
"No. We knew that if we snuck off, you would probably send us home," laughed Trunks. "Mom and Dad know where we are."  
He and Goten exchanged a cryptic smile. Bulma shook her head, astonished by the appearance of the two boys.   
"Come in you two," she stated as she ushered them inside.  
She escorted Trunks and Goten to the area where the other fighters were waiting.  
"Guess who I found on the doorstep!" she shouted gleefully as she came in sight of her friends.  
Chichi let out a squeak when she saw the two boys. Gohan whooped and jumped up, charging at his friends and embracing them in a huge hug. Trunks and Goten laughed and hugged him back. Soon all three were wrestling playfully.   
"Welcome back, Prince Trunks," greeted Nappa.  
Vegeta shot him a dark look, which the bald Saiyan ignored. Nappa and Radditz rose to their feet and bowed respectfully towards the lavendar haired boy. Trunks bowed in return.   
"This is great!" shouted Kurilian gleefully.  
"Yeah. Now we stand a chance," muttered Yamcha, not sounding enthusiastic in the least bit.   
Chichi held open her arms, silently commanding that she be hugged. Goten obliged her and fell into her arms. Goku leaned over his wife's shoulder and ruffled the small boy's hair.  
"It's good to have you back, Goten-kun," stated his father.   
Greetings finished, Trunks and Goten took a place in the circle.   
"Hey, Trunks," commented Goten as he looked over his shoulder. "I wonder where the others are."  
"Yeah," muttered the older boy. "They should be here by now."  
"Others?" asked Kurilian.   
At that moment, the doorbell rang once more.  
"'Bout time," stated Trunks as he got up and scampered off to answer the door.  
A few moments later, voices could be heard making their way towards the group in the center of the garden.   
"I swear! That thing will never work right!" stated Bulma's distinct voice.   
"What do you expect? You made it," cracked what sounded like Vegeta.  
"Watch it, Monkey Breath," threatened Bulma. "And Gohan, thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it with out you."  
"No problem, Bulma-san," replied a mature voice.   
A minute later the party arrived in the clearing. The gathered warriors all gaped at the group before them.  
"Konichiwa, minna," greeted the older version of Bulma as she laughed at the surprised looks on their faces.  
Behind her stood Vegeta and Goku along with a teenager. The three men were not focusing on the fighters in front of them, however. They were glaring at the two extra Saiyans. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all slipped into a fighting stance, they're eyes never leaving the younger Prince's comrades. Nappa and Radditz exchanged a worried look.  
"Uh oh," they stated simultaneously. 


	6. Chapter 6

Radditz and Nappa began to back away slowly as the three older Saiyans eyed them warily. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta let out simultaneous war cries. Nappa and Radditz squealed in response and began to scramble away. They didn't get far before the trio was on them. Needless to say, it wasn't a very fair fight.  
"No! Wait!" shouted Trunks, waving his hands frantically and running towards the brawl.  
The three older warriors paused their attacks and looked at the young child quizzically. Nappa and Radditz took the opportunity to crawl to safety.   
"They're not bad," explained Goten.  
The two tall Saiyans smiled weakly, attempting to look innocent. Vegeta frowned at them skeptically. Goku and Gohan looked at one another and simply shrugged.   
Meanwhile, the assembled fighters were staring at the new comers with bewilderment. They kept doing double takes between the older warriors and their younger counterparts. Bulma turned to her older version, her eyes silently pleading for some sort of explanation.  
"I didn't want Goten and Trunks-kun to come here alone," stated the older Bulma, smiling enthusiastically. "So I convinced the others to come as chaperones. Besides, I figured you guys would need all the help you can get."  
"'Convinced'?" snorted Vegeta. "More like dragged."  
Bulma shot her husband a dirty look. The group glanced towards Vegeta, who snarled in return. Next, they studied Goku; the jovial warrior was grinning happily. Finally, their attention settled on the misplaced teenager.  
"Who are you?" asked the juvenile Gohan, peering shyly up at the taller boy.  
"That's my big brother, Gohan," answered Goten.  
The teen laughed, placing a hand on the back of his neck. Chibi Gohan's mouth fell open, eliciting more laughter from his older counterpart. Chichi gasped in surprise and leapt to her feet. She rushed over to the teenager and began to circle around him, studying him from every angle.  
"My heavens!" she whispered in awe. "My baby boy is all grown up!"  
Gohan blushed and shuffled his feet. He looked desperately towards his father for a rescue from his mother's fawning. Both Gokus simply laughed light-heartedly; they both knew better than to try to stop Chichi from cooing over her "older" son.  
"Is it just me, or is this all terribly confusing?" asked Kurilian, gesturing between the two groups of identical people.  
"Yeah. I'm getting a headache," stated Choatzu, rubbing his temples lightly.  
"Just how are we supposed to keep everybody straight?" questioned Tien.  
Trunks tilted his head to the side in deep thought. He tapped his chin and then spoke.   
"Why don't we just use different names for the people from my reality. Kinda like nicknames," he suggested.  
"Great idea, sweetie," praised his mother. She pointed towards her husband and continued. "I have the perfect one for you...Veggie-chan."  
Tien, Choatzu, and Kurilian all sputtered. A small smirk tugged at Piccolo's lips. Yamcha laughed loudly, enjoying the moment of mortification the despicable Saiyans was being subjected to. Radditz and Nappa laughed until their sides hurt.  
"Woman...I'm warning you," threatened Vegeta.  
Straightening up, Nappa cleared his throat and addressed the older Saiyan.  
"Is King Vegeta a more appropriate title?" he asked, bowing gracefully towards the sovereign.  
Vegeta smiled, obviously please with the suggestion. The statement seemed to give an unnecessary boost to his ego.  
"Why does he get to be King," protested Prince Vegeta.  
"Because I'm superior," replied the older Saiyan snottily.  
Prince Vegeta slipped into a fighting stance.  
"Want to prove it?" he snarled.  
"If you think you're up to it?" replied his counterpart.  
The two princes faced off, ready to prove their abilities.  
"Whoa, boys," stated Mirai Bulma, stepping in between the two opponents. "Either accept Nappa's suggestion, or one of you is going by 'Veggie-chan'."  
Both Vegetas fell silent and began to sulk.  
"That's what I thought," she stated smugly. "Now what about me?"  
"Queen," stated Nappa, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.  
"Princess," said Radditz, taking the younger Bulma's hand and doing the same.  
Both Bulmas looked at one another and giggled in delight. Prince Vegeta made a disgusted noise. King Vegeta merely glared at Nappa. The group turned to the two Gokus next.  
"Idiot number one and Idiot number two," suggested King Vegeta.  
He received a dirty look from both Bulmas and Chichi.  
"Refer to the elder as Son and to the younger as plain Goku," stated Piccolo simply.  
Everyone nodded in agreement, with the exception of Vegeta, who muttered under his breath about his idea being better. Finally, it was the Gohans turn.  
"Chibi Gohan!" stated the boy.  
"Mirai Gohan!" said the teenager.  
They looked at each other and smiled.   
"Well, that seems to settle everything," stated Princess Bulma, resting her hands on her hips. She turned to Chibi Gohan. "Wanna spend the night over here, kiddo?"  
"Alright!" shouted the kid eagerly.  
"Go get your things and come right back," ordered Chichi.  
"'K!" replied Chibi Gohan. He looked up at Queen Bulma. "Can Trunks and Goten come along?"  
"Well..."drawled the older woman.  
"Please..." begged the three boys simultaneously.  
"I suppose so," chuckled Bulma.  
The three boys ran out of the garden. The younger scientist turned towards her new "guests."  
"How about we get you settled in?" she offered, gesturing for the group to follow her.   
Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan fell into step behind her as the younger Bulma led them out of the garden and into the main foyer of the building. She turned right at the appropriate hallway, which lead into the "guest wing" of Capsule Corp. where visiting scientists and diplomats stayed. Princess Bulma silently thanked Kami that her father hadn't invited anyone to stay recently. Guests usually thought Bulma's warrior friends were strange to begin with; it would be hard to explain why there was an extra set of certain people. Of course, she could always make up something about experimental cloning projects. However, it was easier not to have to invent a lie to begin with. The young scientist paused in front of a door that led to a large bedroom.   
"The boys can stay in here," she stated, gesturing inside the room.  
Her older counterpart nodded and removed the luggage capsule from her pocket. She decapsualized the crate and removed Goten and Trunks' book bags. She set them on the bed, while Gohan, Goku and Vegeta each gathered their own luggage. Everyone's belongings sorted, they looked once more to their hostess for guidance. The younger Bulma ushered them further down the hallway. She paused outside another bedroom.  
"Goku, you can stay here," she stated.  
"Alright!" he replied enthusiastically. Goku took a running leap onto the soft, bouncy bed.  
The heiress shook her head and then turned and gestured to the room across the hall.  
"That'll be your room, Gohan," she instructed.  
"Arigatou, Bulma-san," stated the teenager respectfully before entering his room to get settled.  
The young woman turned to her remaining guest. Clearing her throat, she led them farther down the hallway. She stopped in front of a large bedroom.  
"Is this OK?" she asked her older counterpart.   
"It's great. Arigatou," replied Queen Bulma.  
The older woman walked in and tossed her luggage capsule onto the bed. The younger Bulma paused for a moment, unsure whether or not she was supposed to show Vegeta to a separate room. The Saiyan solved the problem for her by walking in to the room and throwing his belongings down on the bed beside his wife's luggage. Vegeta smirked at the uncomfortable look on the younger woman's face.   
"Well, I'll leave you alone so you can get settled in," stated Bulma, laughing nervously.  
"OK. Thanks again," replied her counterpart.   
The younger scientist hurried back towards the indoor garden where the other fighters were waiting for her return. She sighed inwardly. It was going to take some getting used to having the older versions of herself and Vegeta around. She wasn't quite sure what to expect.  
  
  
As Bulma was pondering the new living arrangements, three demi-Saiyans were flying full speed towards the Son household in the mountains. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan spun and wove through the atmosphere, engrossed in a mid-air game of tag. Gohan kept getting caught; the two older boys were much more advanced in their abilities. The younger boy was beginning to get fed up with always being "it." He was currently pursuing Trunks, face contorted in determination. The lavender-haired youth was easily keeping out of reach. Suddenly Trunks came to a halt. Gohan, not ready for the action, plummeted into him full force. The two boys momentarily began to fall out of the sky, dazed from the impact. Goten dove down after them, grabbing a hold of their arms and supporting their weight.   
"Owie," whined Gohan. "Why did you stop like that?"  
He grew quiet when he saw the scared look on Trunks face.   
"Trunks-kun, what's wrong?" asked Goten, releasing his friend's arm.  
"Do you feel that?" whispered the eldest boys, his eyes wide.  
Gohan reached out with his ki, searching for whatever his comrade was sensing. Then it hit him. A nearby ki signature was radiating energy. The life force felt strange, unnatural. It made Gohan feel slightly queasy.   
"What's that?" questioned Goten, squinting his eyes due to the headache that was forming from sensing the abnormal ki.  
"It's definitely not human," muttered Gohan. He tried to reach out and pinpoint the location of the creature. The more he tried to concentrate on the ki signature, the sicker he felt.  
"Maybe we should head back to your house, Trunks," stated Goten, looking around nervously.  
Trunks, however, was ignoring his friend's advice. He was trying to zone in on the ki, despite the waves of nausea he was getting from the process. He refused to succumb to his body's weakness, pushing himself to detect the source of the life energy.  
"Come on. Let's go," whined Goten, who was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. "Trunks, stop. You're making yourself sick."  
The other boy was oblivious to his friend's pleads; Trunks was too engrossed in finding the creature generating the strange ki. Suddenly, he blinked.  
"It's coming this way," he stated, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Come on Trunks!" Goten practically yelled. "Let's go!"  
This time the younger boy wasn't taking no for an answer. He tugged frantically on Trunks' arm. For a moment, it seemed that the older boy was going to resist. Finally, he gave into his friend's begging.  
"Let's go," Trunks stated authoritatively.  
The three boys turned in the air, ready to race back to Capsule Corp. Suddenly, their pathway was blocked. There in the air in front of them hovered two Siayans. A wave of nausea hit Gohan full force; one of the aliens in front of him had been the source of the strange, unearthly ki signature.  
Goten and Trunks both let out a yelp as they recognized one of the beings in front of them.   
"Brolly!" they yelled in unison. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks put himself between the two younger Sons and the vicious Saiyan that hovered before them. The crown prince snarled at Brolly, revealing surprisingly sharp canines.  
  
"Goten, take Gohan back to my house," ordered the eldest boy over his shoulder.   
  
"No way!" protested his friend. "I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."  
  
"Shut up and do what I say," barked Trunks, his eyes never leaving Brolly.  
  
The Saiyan in front of them was casually studying the three children. From a quick scan of their kis, he detected that they were fairly weak...and of the same species as himself. Brolly chuckled. That was interesting. It was a shame that he was going to have to kill part of his own race. Some things must be done though. The insane Saiyan's eyes glinted evilly. Besides, he was hungry for blood.  
  
"Brolly, we don't have all day," snapped Paragas. "Get on with it. The sooner you attack those brats, the sooner the real competition will get here."  
  
"Get lost while you still can, Chibi," stated Trunks, risking a glance behind him towards the two other boys.  
  
Goten frowned fiercely.   
  
"Don't look at me like that Chibi," admonishedTrunks, sighing as his best friend's face scrunched up into a pout.  
  
"I won't leave you," whimpered Goten.  
  
Trunks scowled angrily at the other boy, hoping to discourage him from lingering any longer. He didn't want Goten to get hurt. Goten, however, contorted his face into a look of sheer determination. The boy glared defiantly at Trunks.  
  
"Chibi, I'm not asking. I'm ordering," stated the older boy sternly, trying to bully his friend into submitting to his commands.  
  
"No," sniffed Goten stubbornly.  
  
"I guess I have no choice," grumbled the crown prince.  
  
Trunks clasped his hands together; he then brought his fists down hard on Goten's head. The younger boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to fall from the sky. Trunks quickly caught him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" protested Gohan, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"It was for his own good," answered Trunks, pushing the unconscious Goten into the other Son's arms. "Go back to Capsule Corp. Fast."  
  
Gohan adjusted his hold on his "little brother." He glanced uncertainly from the purple haired boy to the two Saiyans hovering in the air in front of them. The mad gleam in the younger attacker's eyes sent a shiver down his back.  
  
"Go," hissed Trunks.  
  
Gohan decided not to protest like Goten had. Gathering his energy, he sped off past Brolly and Paragas. He glanced back at the shrinking figures, sending up a silent prayer for Trunks.  
  
Brolly lazily watched the youngest child escape with the other black-haired boy.   
  
"Leave them alone," snapped Trunks. "You're fight is with me."  
  
The other Saiyan turned his attention towards the remaining child. Brolly smirked as he studied the scrawny youth before him. The child was completely unimpressive. This would be almost too easy.  
  
Trunks slipped into a fighting stance. This action elicited a chuckle from Brolly. He let out a bored sigh. Once he finished with this brat, he would be closer towards his goal. The Saiyan shifted into a stance.  
  
Trunks screamed and charged through the air. He began to lash out violently, punching and kicking rapidly. Brolly chortled as he effortlessly blocked all of the boy's attacks. Without warning, the older Saiyan struck out. He drove his fist into Trunks' stomach. The lavender-haired boy sputtered as the oxygen was forced out of his lungs. He began to sink slightly as he futilely attempted to maintain his ki to keep airborne while trying to catch his breath.   
  
Brolly laughed maniacally at the boy's pain. Trunks narrowed his eyes. His leg whipped out, catching his opponent off guard. Brolly grunted as the child's foot slammed into his groin.  
  
Trunks whooped triumphantly and smirked down at his opponent. Brolly was bent double and twitching slightly in pain. The tall Saiyan slowly turned his head up and glared at the young boy. Trunks shivered at the distant look in Brolly's eyes; they seemed completely void of rational thought.  
  
Brolly shouted and released a ki blast at Trunks. As expected, the child dodged the attack. The older Saiyan intercepted the boy's escape path. He landed a punch square in the youth's face. Trunks flew backwards from the impact. Brolly fazed out of sight and reappeared behind the child, kneeing him in the center of the spine. Trunks lurched forward; however, he used his momentum to perform a mid-air somersault. Ignoring the pain throbbing through his body, he gathered a ki blast and sent the attack hurtling towards Brolly.  
  
The tall Saiyan hissed as the energy attack slammed into his chest. He retaliated with his own ki bomb. The attack tore into Trunks; he winced as the heat from the attack seared his skin. Licking blood from his dry, cracked lips, Trunks shouted and lunged once more at Brolly. He was going to teach the other Saiyan never to mess with the prince of all Saiyans. Brolly laughed loudly as the persistent child once more started up an offensive.   
  
"There's no point, brat," commented Paragas from the sidelines. "You will be defeated."  
  
"NEVER!" shrieked Trunks.  
  
With a yell, energy enveloped the youth. Pure golden light wrapped around his body as his energy level rose drastically. In the wake of the ki rush hovered a Super Saiyan. Trunks smirked. He charged fearlessly toward Brolly. His first few punches and kicks landed; Brolly was too startled by the boy's transformation. After a moment, the older Saiyan began to gather what senses he had left and defend himself. He did a back flip in order to put some space between himself and his attacker. Brolly snarled angrily at the boy in front of him. The look was slowly replaced by a wicked grin.   
  
"So, you wanna play little boy?" he mocked, his smile becoming more delirious. "Then let's play."  
  
Energy engulfed Brolly as the Saiyan began to raise his own ki. Trunks bent double, clutching his stomach as a wave of nausea flooded over his body. He vainly tried to block Brolly's ki from his sense; his efforts were useless. The abnormal sensation of Brolly's ki was overwhelming the small child.   
  
Brolly's energy continued to climb. The fire-like energy lapped at his body, seeming to consume him whole. His massive black locks turned golden; his blank eyes became a haunting shade of turquoise. The ki subsided as Brolly finished his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Trunks groaned as the pain in his stomach slowly faded. He warily studied the Super Saiyan in front of him.  
Brolly stared down at his transformed body, smirking gleefully. He reveled in his power. He reminded himself that he must thank that crazy old fool, Dr. Gero. Right before he kills him. His eyes slowly turned to focus on a shocked Trunks. The boy stared at him, blinking rapidly. Suddenly a frown crossed Trunks' face.  
  
"You don't scare me!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Brolly laughed in response. He was going to enjoy this, even if it was going to be an incredibly unfair slaughter. Brolly shifted into a fighting stance and crooked his index finger, beckoning Trunks to attack. The crown prince obliged; Trunks rushed at Brolly. The older Saiyan swiftly moved to the side and brought his knee up directly into the child's stomach. A small amount of blood spurted out of Trunks mouth. The boy retreated a few feet away, cradling his sore stomach. Brolly moved in for another attack; this time a roundhouse kick brought his foot came in contact with Trunks' jaw. The child grunted in pain as more blood began to drip down his chin. Brolly attempted another kick, but Trunks was able to block this one. The two began to exchange blows, neither one able to drive through the other's defenses.   
  
This exchange continued for a solid fifteen minutes without either Saiyan gaining the advantage. As time wore on, Trunks felt himself tiring. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. Brolly sensed that his opponent was slowly weakening. He feinted a left hook; as Trunks shifted to block the attack, Brolly quickly shifted and held his palm above the boy's exposed side. With a demented smile, the older Saiyan released a ki attack. The energy blast ripped into Trunks side, crushing a rib or two as well as leaving a nasty gash.   
  
The boy hung in the air momentarily, attempting to ignore the pain searing through his body. His vision began to flicker in and out. Slowly, Trunks began to lose altitude. Brolly smirked down at the boy as he began to drift down towards the earth below. Trunks glared back up at him. He thrust his arm out in the direction of the Saiyan hovering over him, releasing his own energy attack. The blast smashed directly into the surprised Brolly's face, jerking his head backwards. He growled viciously as he wiped blood from his nose.  
  
Trunks uprighted himself from his downward spiral and charged at his opponent. He managed to land a few good punches before Brolly smashed his fist on the top of Trunks' head. Once more, the child was reeling down towards the ground. He crashed into the landscape, a cloud of thick dust rising up from the crater formed by his slender body.   
  
Trunks lay still, trying not to whimper at the agony his body was experiencing. He was not weak. He was the prince of all Saiyans, damnit. He wasn't going to be defeated by anyone of a lower class. Trunks slowly cracked open one eyelid, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. Brolly and Paragas were both standing at the edge of the crater, sneering down at him. Trunks struggled to his feet. He staggered a couple of steps, swaying slightly as he tried to steady himself. He slowly rose into the air until he was level with the two Saiyans.   
  
"Stubborn pest, isn't he?" commented Paragas airily.  
  
Brolly smirked; he was enjoying this. The boy had turned out to be more of a challenge than he had first thought he would be. He hovered in the air, accepting Trunks' silent challenge. It really would be a shame to destroy such a enthusiastic little warrior.  
Trunks shot into the sky, Brolly close on his heels. The boy flipped mid-air, facing his enemy once more. He held out his hand, gathering his ki into his palm. He sent the attack flying at his opponent. Brolly easily dodged the ki bomb and flew straight into Trunks. He punched the boy without mercy. Trunks yelled in pain and struck out blindly; his nails scratched across Brolly's cheek, tearing into the flesh and leaving four parallel bloody stripes. Brolly hissed and backed away, covering his cheek with his hand protectively. His hand snaked out and he grasped Trunks by the hair and slung the boy. Brolly shifted out of sight and reappeared in the boy's pathway. He slammed his fist down on Trunks, sending the child hurtling down into the earth, forming yet another crater. Brolly landed gracefully nearby and stalked towards the large scar in the surface of the land. He leaned over and looked down at the child laying down at the bottom of the crater. Trunks was motionless, blood dripping from the various wounds on his body.   
  
"Quite pathetic," muttered Paragas as he once again joined his son. "I hope you're going to end this. It's becoming quite dull."  
  
Brolly smirked and held up his hand, palm towards the unconscious youth. Slowly, flickering ki formed in front of his hand. Brolly released the energy attack directly at Trunks. The energy crashed into the boy's body, mangling it. Brolly could sense the child's ki drop to a dangerously low level.  
  
"Let's go," Brolly growled, taking to the air, his father following close behind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma, newly dubbed queen of all Saiyans, hummed softly to herself as she methodically sorted her luggage into piles on the bed. Random curses came from the direction of the bathroom, a sign that Vegeta was still rummaging through the cabinets on his quest for aspirin. He had stalked in there about ten minutes ago, muttering incoherently. Bulma had only managed to make out about four words: "Nappa," "Radditz," "woman," and "headache."  
Bulma stood back for a moment, surveying the mess before her. She had most of the chest-of-drawers and half of the closet filled; the bed was littered with even more clothing and she still had two suitcases left. All in all, she had packed unusually light. She was about to head out in search of her hostess to ask for the service of one of the many household robots when Vegeta burst out of the bathroom. He was bristling; without a word he stalked past Bulma, slammed open the door, and marched down the hallway.  
"Vegeta!" called out his wife as she trotted after him.  
He grunted in reply and continued to storm through the Capsule Corp complex, Bulma on his heels. Behind them, she could hear the doors to Gohan and Goku's rooms click open and then the familiar tread of the two Saiyans as they hurried to catch up.   
"What's going on?" questioned Goku as he fell in step next to Bulma.  
"Who IS that?" asked Gohan, referring the ki that the three Saiyans were picking up on.  
Suddenly, Vegeta came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Bulma ran into his back. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him curiously. He looked almost....frightened.  
"Oh, no," whispered Goku, dread in his voice.  
"What does Trunks think he's doing?" hissed Gohan in dismay.  
Vegeta clenched his fist and growled in reply; he could sense his son power up to fight the owner of the distorted ki. The idiotic brat was going to try to battle the being alone.   
"What?" What about Trunks?" asked the confused Bulma, beginning to feel panicked.  
The three Saiyans ignored her question and rushed on towards the garden where the other fighters were waiting. The warriors were all standing, facing the direction of the strange ki.  
"It's back," hissed Kurillian.  
"That thing that destroyed the village," muttered Yamcha, turning visibly paler.  
The younger fighters exchanged worried glances. King Vegeta snarled angrily, infuriated by the others's cowardice. His eyes fell on his counterpart; their eyes locked for a brief moment. The two Saiyans nodded in silent agreement and then headed resolutely towards the front entrance. At that moment Gohan burst into the garden, toting Goten in his arms. Chichi squealed when she saw her unconscious son. Gohan knelt down and placed his "little brother" on the floor while the group circled around them. They barraged the poor child with a dozen questions at once; Gohan's head felt as if it were beginning to spin. He only managed to stare up at his interrogators, blinking dumbly. His attention was distracted as Goten stirred slightly in his arms and whimpered. King Vegeta knelt over the boy and shook him slightly. Goten's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the sovereign.  
"Uncle Vegeta?" he murmured.  
"Where's Trunks?" asked the older Saiyan, his voice softening a degree as he addressed the small child.  
Goten blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind of the fog that clouded his memory. Suddenly his eyes widened.  
"It's Brolly!" he chirped, his voice cracking from excitement.  
"What?" hissed Son in disbelief.  
"Oh, Kami," muttered Mirai no Gohan.  
"Who's Brolly?" asked Radditz, looking at the older Saiyans quizzically.  
"The legendary Super Saiyan," explained King Vegeta dryly.  
Prince Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief. Radditz and Nappa flinched slightly. The Earth fighters all frowned. That didn't sound promising.  
"What happened to you?" asked Chichi as she cooed over Goten.  
"Trunks knocked me out," replied the boy, pouting slightly.  
Chichi eyes flashed angrily towards Trunks's parents. Queen Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly.  
"He only did it because he didn't want Goten to get hurt and Goten-kun refused to leave," justified Chibi Gohan.  
"You mean Trunks is facing that Brolly guy all alone?" hissed Princess Bulma.  
Both of the young Sons bobbed their heads up and down in reply.  
"Let's go," ordered King Vegeta as he stood to his feet. He had to get to his son.  
The other fighters followed him outside, the women close behind. They came to a halt when they discovered to men perched on the brick privacy wall that surrounded the Capsule Corp complex. A familiar patch with the symbol "RR" was sewn onto both of the men's jackets.  
"The Red Ribbon Army," muttered Yamcha.  
The taller of the two men smirked. He landed gracefully on the ground before the group and bowed dramatically. The shorter man leapt down next to him.  
"Dr. Gero sends his greetings," spoke up the taller man, his eyes glinting.  
"What does he want?" snapped Mirai no Gohan.  
"He sent us to make sure you don't interfere with Brolly's fun," replied the shorter man.  
"Who the hell are you?" growled Prince Vegeta.  
"Android 11," stated the shorter man.  
"Android 12," said the taller man.  
"At your service," they finished simultaneously.  
"Androids?" croaked Queen Bulma. She grabbed Chichi and Princess Bulma's arms and dragged them backwards, placing herself between the younger women and the androids. "We had better stay out of their way."  
King Vegeta stepped forwards and sneered at the two men before him.  
"Androids?" he drawled, looking unimpressed.   
He spat at them. Android 11 raised an eyebrow.  
"Get out of my way," snarled King Vegeta, moving forward.  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," replied Android 12.  
He and #11 shifted into a fighting stance. King Vegeta smirked. The two androids yelled and rushed towards the Saiyan. With a shout, Vegeta jumped to the Super Saiyan level. The ki rush tossed the two androids backwards. 11 and 12 stood up and stared at the blonde warrior in disbelief. Distracted, they did not notice Radditz and Nappa disappear and reappear behind them. The two Saiyans delivered twin kicks, sending their opponents flying past Vegeta and directly into Kurillian and Yamcha's fists.  
The two androids staggered to their feet. This was not going as planned. They had not really expected to win the battle, but they had not planned on being slaughtered like this.  
11 and 12 released ki blasts, knocking down Kurillian and Yamcha. Immediately, Mirai no Gohan and Son appeared in front of them. The two Saiyans released their own ki attacks; the androids found themselves involuntarily airborne once more.   
Once they had righted themselves, 11 and 12 attacked once more. 11 faced off against Tein this time; 12 focused on Prince Vegeta. It was difficult to keep up a steady attack with the other warriors weaving about through the fray. The androids were forced to defend themselves more than actually attack.   
Out of the corner of his eye, movement caught Android 11's attention. The younger blue-haired woman was creeping away along the side of the building. Princess Bulma was trying to sneak off towards the lab so that she could fetch the scouter she had stored there. She figured it would come in handy with the fight with androids since it could register non-ki related energy levels. 11 smirked. She would be an easy target.  
Android 11 disappeared from the middle of the ring of fighters that had encircled him; he reappeared before Princess Bulma. The woman squeaked and back-peddled, but she wasn't fast enough. Android 11's hands darted out and wrapped around her slender throat. He began to steadily apply increasing pressure. Bulma gagged and clawed helplessly at the man's arms. He just smirked ruthlessly.  
Suddenly, Prince Vegeta appeared next to her side, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her," he snarled, punching 11 hard in the stomach.  
Android 11 grunted and released his hold on Princess Bulma's throat. She gasped as air once more filled her lungs. She felt her knees give out beneath her, but Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his side and steadying her. he held his arm out, palm facing the android that was bent double.  
"Big....bang..." began Prince Vegeta, pulling his ki into his palm. Princess Bulma buried her face in his shoulder to protect her eyes from the light of the gathering ki bomb. She felt him squeeze her waist slightly in response. "ATTACK!"  
Prince Vegeta released his ki attack. The blast ripped through 11's middle; the android collapsed into a smoldering heap on the ground. Prince Vegeta released Princess Bulma and stalked towards the other android.  
Android #12 gasped as he watched his comrade's demise. He began to back away, looking around desperately for an escape path. Piccolo blocked his way.  
"You're not going anyway," commented the Namek.  
#12 tried to scramble away from the alien, but Piccolo lashed out with a swift side kick. The Namek's foot caught the android in the neck, decapitating him. The body fell with a soft thud as the head rolled lazily across the lawn.  
King Vegeta did not hesitate after the battle; he immediate took to the air, speeding off towards where he could sense Brolly's erratic ki signature. His stomach knotted as he felt Trunks's ki steadily diminish. He jumped to the second level of Super Saiyan to boost his speed. Behind him, he could sense the others struggling to catch up with him, but he could care less about them. He had to get to Trunks.  
By the time the warriors had arrived, there was no sign of Brolly. King Vegeta began to panic as he touched down; he could no longer sense his son's ki.  
"Trunks!" he yelled desperately.  
The warriors split off, searching frantically. King Vegeta began to feel sick. There was no sign of his son.  
"Oh, Kami," he whispered desperately.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. We'll find him," reassured Son, patting the short Saiyan's shoulder.  
King Vegeta snorted and bobbed his head. Still, he couldn't stop assuming the worst.   
"You're Majesty!" rang out Nappa's voice from the other side of a small tree grove. "We found him!"  
King Vegeta pushed past Son and ran towards the site. Nappa and Radditz stood at the edge of a newly formed crater. Vegeta shoved them out of the way and leapt down to the bottom of the crevice. He quickly knelt next to the still form of his son. Dark purple bruises were forming underneath the boy's pallid skin; Trunks's clothes were stained a dark crimson with blood from the nasty gashes that marked his body. Carefully, Vegeta lifted his son into his lap. Trunks's left eye cracked open; his right one had swollen shut.  
"Daddy?" he managed to croak through dry, cracked lips.  
"I'm here, Trunks," assured Vegeta.  
Above him, King Vegeta could feel the other fighters crowd around and peer down at him. He could pick up their whispered concerns. Gently, he pulled Trunks close to him and levitated out of the crater. Yamcha and Tien visibly winced when they saw the boy's appearance. Goku and Son frowned, while Goten let out a sob.   
"I'll go to Korin's Tower and get some senzu beans," commented Choatzu as he set off in the direction of Kami's Look Out.  
"There's always a doctor on duty at Capsule Corp during office hours," offered Yamcha. "We should try to get him back there as soon as possible. Besides, the women are probably pretty pissed that we left them behind."  
King Vegeta nodded numbly as he cradled his son closer to him. Son stepped forward.  
"I'll take you back now. The rest of you, meet us back at Capsule Corp," he instructed.  
The others looked at him curiously as he placed on hand on King Vegeta's shoulder and then placed two fingers of the other hand on his forehead. Son squinted his eyes in concentration. The air surrounding him and the two Briefs began to shimmer slightly. Suddenly, they were gone.  
A moment later King Vegeta found himself in the front lawn once more. Princess Bulma was just returning from collecting a helicopter capsule so that the three women could follow after the men. The younger woman let out a scream when the three men suddenly appeared before her. Queen Bulma also screamed, but her's was a reaction to the sight of her son bloodied up. She quickly rushed to her husband's side.  
"Trunks-kun?" she whispered as she stroked her son's hair.  
The boy didn't respond. Vegeta grunted for her to get out of his way as he marched through the yard towards the medical building of the complex. Princess Bulma and Chichi stayed behind with Son, watching as the worried parents rushed the injured boy away.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in suspense. All of the fighters, minus Queen Bulma and King Vegeta, were crammed into the family room, eagerly awaiting news about Trunks. So far, Choatzu had been the only one admitted the medical wing in order to deliver the senzu beans. At about 7:30, Queen Bulma finally trudged into the room, looking exhausted but relieved.  
"How is he?" inquired Princess Bulma, wringing her hands nervously.  
"He's still pretty beat up, but he'll be fine," replied her counterpart, smiling warily. "He'll have to stay in bed for the next couple of days, but he should be up and about soon."  
"Can I go see him?" asked Goten desperately.  
Queen Bulma sighed and titled her head in thought. After a moment, she spoke up.  
"I suppose so. But no other visitors," she stated. "He needs his rest. He's already asked if you can stay with him for the night, so go ahead Goten."  
Goten smiled happily and rushed out towards the medical wing. He slowed down and began to tiptoe as he approached Trunks's room. He hesitated slightly at the door, peering in shyly. Trunks was asleep on the cot, his head propped up on several pillows. King Vegeta was napping in a chair next to the hospital bed. Goten snuck towards the bed; placing both hands on the blanket, he stared up at his bruised companion. Sensing that he was being watched, Trunks forced his eyes open. A smile spread slowly across his face as he looked down at the young Son.  
"Hiya, Goten," he whispered.  
Goten's face scrunched into a frown.  
"It wasn't nice of you to hit me over the head," muttered the small boy.  
"Come on, Chibi. It was for your own good," replied Trunks.  
Goten sniffed. Silently, he levitated onto the bed next to Trunks. Making sure to be extra careful, he lay down by his friend's side. Obsidian eyes stared angrily into blue ones.  
"Chibi, stop looking at me like that. You're making me feel guilty," protested Trunks softly.  
"Hmph," replied Goten as he snuggled closer to his friend.  
"Do you forgive me yet?" begged the older boy.  
Goten thought for a moment. Trunks smiled as the younger boy's face contorted from the strain of concentration. After a minute of consideration, Goten grinned.  
"Yep!" he replied. His face became serious once more. "But don't ever do that again."  
"Do what?" asked Trunks innocently, not seeing any flaws in his earlier actions.  
"Be stupid and fight alone," answered Goten. Large tear drops filled his eyes. "I couldn't feel your ki anymore. I thought you were dead."  
"Stupid. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. It takes more than some weakling third-class underling to kill me," replied Trunks haughtily.  
Goten grinned up at him, admiration shining in his eyes. Trunks beamed back down at him. The two boys then settled down and within minutes were asleep.  
King Vegeta opened one eye and studied the two dozing boys. He had heard every word spoken. A faint smile spread across his lips. Silently, he stood to his feet and walked over to the bed. He covered Goten with one of the spare blankets. Making sure both boys were properly tucked in, Vegeta left the room and headed back towards his guest bedroom.  
When he arrived, he found his wife thrown out across the bed, her head buried in the pillows, and her body shaking from unhindered sobs. He silently stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"What are you bawling about, woman?" he stated as a greeting.   
Bulma sat up, wiping her eyes fiercely. She glared angrily at the Saiyan in front of her.  
"You're asking me what I'm upset about?" she snapped. "Our son almost died today and you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?"  
"He's not dead," replied Vegeta.  
Bulma let out an infuriated shriek and threw one of the pillows at him; he easily dodged the projectile.  
"Do you even care? Would it even phase you if something happened to me or Trunks?" screeched Bulma, tears dripping down her cheeks.   
Vegeta stared at her coldly, showing no visible reaction to her statements.   
"Monster!" she yelled, tossing another pillow his way.  
Bulma buried her face in her hands and began sobbing once more. A moment later she felt the bed shift from Vegeta's weight as he sat down next to her. She refused to look up at him. Gently, her hands were pried away from her face. Bulma stared blankly at Vegeta through her tears. He cupped her face with one hand and softly began to kiss away the salty tears that stained her cheeks. Bulma sighed softly.   
"Stop," she muttered, pushing him half-heartedly away from herself.  
Vegeta sat back, looking disappointed. Usually when she was mad all he had to do was tease her a little bit and they would "make up," so to speak. He didn't like it when she was resistant.  
"Woman..." he began, but he was cut off by an icy glare from her. Sighing, he tried again. "Bulma...you know that I...I don't like..."  
"That you don't like saying that you care," finished Bulma for him. She looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. "Would it really hurt to say something just once?"  
Vegeta broke her gaze. Memories of everything that had happened to him when he was a slave to Freeza flooded back. The experiences he had gone through had left him feeling empty inside. The only time he felt at peace was when he was around this crazy, demanding woman. Sighing, he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Bulma blinked.  
"What does that mean?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she tried to comprehend the strange words he had just told her.  
"There isn't a Saiyan phrase for the words 'I love you'," explained Vegeta. "What I said translates roughly to mean 'You belong to me,' which is the closest thing to words of endearment that you will ever hear from a Saiyan who wasn't dropped on his head as a child."  
A small smile crept across Bulma's face.  
"See? Was that so hard?" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
"You have no idea," he muttered darkly in reply.  
Bulma giggled again and began to teasingly kiss his neck. Vegeta smirked. They were finally going to get to "make up."  
Princess Bulma headed down the hall towards her counterpart's room. She halted in front of the door, giving it a sharp rap. Without thinking, she swung the door open.  
"I just wanted to let you know that there's leftovers in...."   
Princess Bulma trailed off as her mind registered the scene in front of her. Her counterpart lay on her back on the bed, with Vegeta straddling her. She had been in the process of removing his shirt before the younger woman had walked in.   
From down the hall, Prince Vegeta noticed his hostess standing in front of a room looking dismayed. He smirked and sauntered towards her.  
"What are you gawking at, woman?" he asked as he came to a stop beside her.  
He turned and looked in the room also. He and Bulma both stared awestruck at their older counterparts.  
"Do you mind?" snarled King Vegeta, glaring at the two intruders.  
"S-s-sorry," muttered Princess Bulma, quickly shutting the door.  
From the other side, she could hear the older self laughing hysterically. Turning a deep shade of red, she turned towards Prince Vegeta, who was staring open-mouthed at the now closed door. He turned and looked at her, his own face mirroring her blush. They quickly looked away, each murmuring various excuses, before setting off in opposite directions down the hall.   
From behind a corner in the hallway, Radditz and Nappa glanced at each other. They had just witnessed the entire embarrassing scene. They grinned wickedly at one another and then turned to their newest partner in crime. Mirai no Gohan smiled back at the two older Saiyans.  
"This is going to be fun," he commented jovially.  
"That's the spirit," replied Radditz, slapping his nephew on the back.  
With that, the three Saiyans set out to find Prince Vegeta. They had some serious teasing to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
Sorry that it took me awhile to post. I have a 15 page paper due next Tuesday. *runs around screaming hysterically* So it might be awhile before I get the next chapter up. But I will try to post again ASAP. Anyway, enjoy.  
~ladymoonlight 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Gomen ne! Schoolwork has really been piling up. Add in some personal problems, and my life has been really messy. Not to mention writer's block. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!   
~Ladymoonlight  
  
  
  
  
Prince Vegeta sat at the table, grumbling furiously to himself and desperately trying to ignore Radditz and Nappa's taunting. He hadn't had a moment's peace since the night before when he and the woman had barged in on their older counterparts. He hadn't realized it at the moment, but Nappa and Radditz had overseen the entire embarrassing situation. His two comrades had spent the better part of the evening pestering him about his future self's sex life. If that wasn't bad enough, Radditz seemed to have picked up on the idea of some family bonding; Mirai no Gohan was now in on the deal. This wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that the teenager's Mystic powers. Gohan had assisted Nappa and Radditz by literally pinning Prince Vegeta down so that they could interrogate him. All of this led to a very cranky Saiyan.  
Prince Vegeta's disposition soured even more so as King Vegeta marched into the kitchen. The older Saiyan smirked evilly at his scowling counterpart. Radditz and Nappa wore twin mischievous grins.   
"Sleep well last night, your Majesty?" inquired the bald Saiyan.  
"Define 'sleep'," replied King Vegeta.   
"Horny bastard," muttered Prince Vegeta, not caring that he was insulting himself.  
"Voyeur," commented his counterpart.  
That statement elicited laughter from Radditz and Nappa. Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He did not enjoy being teased like this. Standing up, he stormed out of the kitchen out towards the gravity room. He desperately needed to train. Maybe that would get the image of his counterpart straddling that impossible woman out of his mind. Prince Vegeta was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't see Princess Bulma before it was too late. The two collided.  
"Ouch! Watch where you are going, Monkey Boy," she snapped angrily.  
"You must really want to die, woman," he hissed warningly.  
"I'm not scared of you," responded Princess Bulma snottily.  
"You should be," replied Prince Vegeta, stepping closer so that they were practically nose to nose.  
"Oh really?" asked Bulma sarcastically.  
Their eyes locked in an intense staring contest. Neither one was willing to back down. Suddenly, Prince Vegeta felt something cold and metallic enclose around his wrist. A moment later Princess Bulma let out a yelp. Vegeta looked down to see a handcuff around his left wrist. And on that crazy onna's right wrist....  
"He handcuffed us together!" squeaked Bulma.  
Prince Vegeta turned to see Mirai no Gohan standing near the doorway with Nappa and Radditz. The two older Saiyans were giving the teenager a congratulatory pat on the back.   
"Come on, woman," hissed Prince Vegeta, dragging Bulma with him towards the labs.   
The handcuffed pair marched through Capsule Corp. Princess Bulma began to blush as she passed more and more co-workers. The last thing she needed was for rumors to be spreading around about her and her "house guest." Her secretary and a few other of the women in the office had already inquired about Vegeta's martial status.   
Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma's trek towards the scientist's personal lab led them past Trunks' hospital room. Trunks, Goten and Chibi Gohan stared bewildered as the two adults walked past.   
"That was strange," commented Goten after the couple had passed.  
"I've seen weirder," stated Trunks, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.   
Vegeta and Bulma had almost made it to her lab when Yamcha rounded the corner. He stopped short and gawked at them. Princess Bulma groaned. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
"What the hell?" asked Yamcha, his face clouding with anger.  
"This isn't what it looks like," muttered Bulma vainly.  
Yamcha snorted.  
"You could at least wait until tonight," commented Yamcha dryly.  
Bulma felt her face flush. She clenched her fist, wishing with all her might that she had some fighting abilities. If she had, she would have decked her ex right then and there. She was startled out of her thoughts of vengeance when she felt Vegeta's arm wrap around her waist. She stood frozen in place as she felt Vegeta leave a trail of kisses across her neck.  
"As you can see, human, we've got places to go and things to do," stated Prince Vegeta. "So if you'll excuse us."  
Vegeta pushed past the startled ex-bandit, pulling Bulma behind him. The pair quickly entered her lab. Princess Bulma simply stood still in shock, unable to think cognitively. Prince Vegeta rummaged through the drawers, looking for a saw to remove the handcuffs with. Slowly, a ecstatic grin spread across Bulma's face.  
"Did you see the look on his face!" she shouted gleefully. "That was classic! You're a genius, Vegeta."  
The Prince smirked in reply.  
"Why don't you just use your ki to break the handcuffs?" inquired Bulma, pushing blue hair out of her face.  
"Hmph. Your pathetic female human body would be injured," replied Vegeta arrogantly.  
"Oh, Vegeta! I never knew you cared," teased Bulma, tickling his neck.  
"Shut up, woman," grumbled the Prince, though he really didn't mind the attention.  
He found a saw. Placing their hands on a table, Vegeta easily hacked through the metal links. Saw still in hand, he marched towards the door.  
"Where are you going with that?" asked Princess Bulma.  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder and grinned evilly.   
"I need to have a 'talk' with three Saiyans," he replied before walking out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Gero frowned down at the control panel as his hand flew over the keyboard. He had lost Androids 11 and 12 to those irksome Z warriors. He was not happy. At least he hadn't lost his pride and joy. Grinning, Dr. Gero looked up at the cases that held a pretty blonde woman and a handsome black-haired man. They weren't complete yet. But one day...  
Gero's thoughts were interrupted as the doors to his lab were thrown open and Paragas stormed in. The mad scientist smiled pleasantly and looked questioningly at his guest. A moment later, Brolly entered the room after his father.  
"I don't see why you didn't finish off that purple-haired little brat," snarled Paragas.  
Brolly didn't reply; he only stared blankly forward. His eyes were set on Dr. Gero. The scientist had to resist the urge to shiver under the gaze of the crazed Saiyan.  
"Did you enjoy yourselves?" asked Gero amiably.  
"We fought a child. It was a waste," growled Paragas.  
Dr. Gero raised an eyebrow and turned to Brolly. The Saiyan didn't respond.   
"Everything has its purpose," answered the scientist. "I have my reasons for sending you after those children."  
"I don't see why we even have to listen to your orders," replied Paragas.  
Dr. Gero grinned evilly.  
"It would be in your best interest to do so," he commented.  
Paragas smirked down at the man.   
"You've already injected Brolly with the serum. He is stronger than ever. Must you be reminded that you are now useless to us?"  
The scientist smiled easily.  
"Useless? I think not. I must have failed to mention a small little fact before hand. The serum is addictive. Without continuous booster shots, Mr. Brolly will go through withdrawal, which will ultimately kill him. The serum cannot be stored. It must be created with in minutes of administration or it is worthless. I'm not sure how that slipped my mind to tell you that. My apologies," stated Dr. Gero sarcastically.  
Paragas growled at the scientist.  
"You sorry son of a..."  
Brolly held up his hand, interrupting his father.  
"You've won for now, human," he stated.  
Dr. Gero grinned.  
"And I plan to win in the end," he muttered under his breath. 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun beat down relentlessly, gleaming off the metal domes that comprised Capsule Corp. The humid, sticky air was oppressive. Most of the employees had sought refuge in the cool air-conditioned quarters. The courtyards were mostly empty, except for the bizarre group of fighters who were using one of the many gardens as their training area.  
Trunks sat off to the side, propped up on a bed of pillows. His mother had forbidden him to train with the others, unrelenting in her opinion that twenty-four hours was not long enough to recover. So he was stuck watching everyone else have fun. Trunks found himself becoming increasingly restless; he kept squirming, unable to find a comfortable position. Sitting back while the others sparred was infuriating. It was against he nature to be passive. Trunks sighed in defeat and settled on watching Chibi Gohan and Goten spar. He couldn't help but grimace every time Gohan made a mistake, opening himself up for an easy attack from Goten. Glancing towards the other Z fighters, Trunks realized that they had a lot to learn before they would be ready to face Brolly.   
The boy shuddered as he remembered facing off against the crazed Saiyan. It wasn't something that he was eager to do again. Yet, his pride contradicted that fact. His Saiyan blood refused to let him back down from the challenge. While the thought of fighting Brolly scared him, it also thrilled him. It challenged him to surpass his current level.   
Trunks mind was brought back to reality as Tein, Yamcha, Kurillian, and Choatzu walked over and collapsed down beside him. Obviously, they were through training for now. They looked extremely winded from trying to keep up with the more powerful Saiyans and Namek. Yamcha ruffled Trunks' hair as he settled down.  
"How ya doing, kiddo?" he asked cheerfully.  
Trunks smiled weakly. He was worried about how the scarred man may be feeling with the presence of his mother and father. He had a feeling that Yamcha was under a lot of strain.  
"I've been worse," replied Trunks, shrugging casually.  
"Do you expect any less from the crown prince of the strongest race in the universe?" asked Nappa as he and Radditz joined the group.  
Yamcha shook his head.  
"The arrogance of the Saiyan race never ceases to amaze me," he muttered.  
The tall, bald alien smirked at him in reply. Kurillian gave Tien a knowing look and rolled his eyes. Choatzu covered his mouth and giggled softly. Piccolo came over and settled next to the emperor. The group focused on the Saiyans in front of them.  
"I guess it's time to teach you how to go Super Saiyan," stated Son jovially.  
Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. Now he finally had the chance to prove his worth against Kakkarot; he would become a Super Saiyan first.  
"Okay," continued Son. "I'll face off against myself." He paused to chuckle and scratch the back of his neck. "And Vegeta will face Vegeta."  
"No," interrupted Prince Vegeta, stepping forward. "I'll fight you."  
Both Gokus looked at him and blinked in surprise. Mirai no Gohan tensed; this was going to be intense. After a moment, a small smile slowly crept across Son's face.  
"Okay," he stated easily.  
Prince Vegeta shifted into a fighting stance, his trademark smirk on his face. Mirai no Gohan grabbed Goten and Chibi Gohan and hauled them to safety. Goku looked between the two fighters and then hesitantly stepped aside. King Vegeta locked eyes with his counterpart; he nodded and then moved to join the others on the sidelines.  
The area cleared, Son slipped into a classic stance. He warily studied the short prince in front of him. Whenever he fought Vegeta, it was not simply a test of physical endurance; he was also up against Vegeta's wits. And when it came to mental capabilities, the prince was far ahead of him.  
Prince Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared in front of Son; the older Saiyan was ready for him. He lashed out, catching Vegeta directly in the jaw and sending him reeling backwards. The Prince quickly caught himself and advanced once more. The two began to exchange blows until their movements became nothing more than a blur. Son was easily able to block all of Vegeta's attacks; this did not daunt the stubborn prince. His main concern was wearing out the older Saiyan while conserving his own energy. Son smiled as he felt himself tiring. He knew that Vegeta thought he had the advantage. Abruptly, Son leapt backwards, performing a handspring, and landing a few paces away. Before Vegeta could charge at him, he gathered his energy. Gold ki blossomed around his body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
Vegeta snarled at the older Saiyan. He could feel his anger growing. He was tired of always being second to Kakkarot. He was the prince of all Saiyans, dammit. He deserved the coveted privilege of being a Super Saiyan. It belonged to no other, especially not some pathetic, third-class underling. He would prove himself once and for all.  
While distracted by his inner monologue, Vegeta was unaware of the golden energy that was beginning to flicker around him. His pupils dilated, then turn a deep turquoise hue. Son gasped and stood up straight, his eyes never leaving the small Saiyan in front of him. The other fighters watched the spectacle in amazement.  
"No way," whispered Yamcha.  
Kurillian sputtered incoherently under his breath.  
"Way to go, dad," whispered Trunks.  
"Alright Uncle Vegeta!" shouted Goten.  
The older Vegeta watched his counterpart on the verge of transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time. He eagerly clenched his fist in anticipation, watching the younger prince intently.  
The aura surrounding Prince Vegeta intensified, releasing a surge of heat. His hair turned golden for brief moment. Then his energy peaked and quickly faded. His hair relaxed and returned to its natural color; his eyes faded back to obsidian. Vegeta staggered slightly, feeling drained. Son studied him momentarily before speaking.  
"I think that's enough for today," he stated.  
"No," snapped Prince Vegeta. He had almost made it. He was almost there. He wasn't going to stop now.  
"Vegeta..." began Son, but he was cut off by a sharp look from the prince.  
Before a fight could break out, King Vegeta stepped forward. He looked pointedly at his counterpart and then gestured towards the gravity chamber. Prince Vegeta nodded in silent agreement and the two set off to continue training. Once they were out of ear shot, Kurillian spoke up.  
"Did you see him?" he asked in awe.  
"Yeah. Sure did," muttered Yamcha grudgingly.  
"I've never seen his majesty so intent on something," commented Radditz.  
"There's one thing for sure about Vegeta: he never ceases to amaze me," added Goku.  
"Uncle Vegeta is the coolest!" stated Goten.  
"Of course he is. He's the Prince of all Saiyans," bragged Trunks.  
About that time, there was a simultaneous growl from the stomachs of the Saiyans. Son laughed.  
"How about we go see if Bulma and ChiChi have finished dinner?" he asked eagerly.  
The group made their way inside, all anticipating some of ChiChi's famous cooking. Trunks paused and looked out towards the gravity machine where his "fathers" were training. He smiled, proud to be the son of Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans.  
  
*****  
  
Prince Vegeta sat out in the cool night air, meditating. He had trained for four more hours following his spar with Son. He was closer than ever to becoming a Super Saiyan. He was going to defeat that blasted Kakkarot.   
Vegeta cracked open an eye as Princess Bulma flopped down beside him. He scowled at her, resenting her presence. Didn't she realize that she was intruding on his personal time. Obviously, she was ignorant to this fact. She smiled cheerfully at him.  
"Hey," she greeted him warmly.  
He frowned at her in response. He studied her in the evening shade; the moonlight lit up her creamy skin. A breeze caught the stray wisps of bangs and sent the aqua locks twirling around her face. Vegeta's eyes trailed downward towards the generous amount of cleavage revealed by her low-cut tank top. The prince smirked.   
"I heard about your big achievement this afternoon," she stated, oblivious to his wandering eyes.  
Vegeta snorted.  
"I failed," he stated shortly.  
"But you almost had it."  
"Exactly. Almost. Almost is not good enough," he replied.  
"Why can't you just be proud of what you can do? Why do you always berate yourself because you don't live up to this impossible standard?" asked Bulma, feeling exasperated.  
"You wouldn't understand," said Vegeta coldly.  
"Oh, really? Try me. I know what it's like to have to live up to the standards set by someone else. People have always assumed that I would be some great scientist just because my dad is. Do you know what I got every Christmas? I didn't get dolls like all the other girls. I got chemistry sets and microscopes and telescopes and tools. I was forced into something that I'm not sure I wanted to be. But now that's who I am and there's no changing it."  
Vegeta tilted his head and watched her intently. He wondered if she realized that the strap of her shirt had slipped off her shoulder. He was resisting the urge to reach over and fix it.   
"You know what, Vegeta?" continued Bulma softly. "You and I are not too different. We're both expected to live up to certain expectations. And we've lived that way for so long, there's no turning back. I'm Bulma Briefs, heiress to Capsule Corp. You're Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. We didn't necessarily want to be those people, but now we're stuck."  
The prince shifted uncomfortably. He didn't remember giving her permission to approach such a personal issue with him. He wasn't interested in getting to know this silly human woman. Bulma looked up at Vegeta with trusting blue eyes. He could tell that since she had opened up to him, she expected him to do the same. Vegeta snorted and turned away.  
"Vegeta, you shouldn't always push people away. Eventually you're going to have to open up to someone. You can't shut yourself off forever," stated Bulma softly, taking the opportunity to move closer to him.  
Their shoulders were now touching. Vegeta fought the urge to stand up and run away. He had faced the most brutal, relentless warriors in the universe and had not been fazed. Now here he was frightened of a human woman. Frightened of the feelings that she was beginning to incite in him.  
"Vegeta?" whispered Bulma.  
He turned to find her face inches from her's. Vegeta opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but he found himself distracted by Bulma's rose-colored lips. Her eyes softened and she began to lean forward. Vegeta shivered and closed his eyes as her lips drew closer to his.  
A loud snapping noise followed by a crash jolted Bulma and Vegeta out of their daze. They jumped apart as if struck by lightening. In the bushes nearby, Radditz, Nappa, and Mirai no Gohan were discreetly trying to sneak away now that the branch they had been spying from had collapsed under their weight.   
"YOU PATHETIC CREATURES! YOU HAD BETTER START RUNNING!" shrieked Vegeta angrily as he took off after the three Saiyans.  
Bulma sweatdropped as she watched Vegeta chase the trio around in circles. And things had been going so well....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. It's the end of the year crunch. Exams start this Friday, so I'm not sure when I'll get to work on chapter 11. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Anyway, until next time!  
~ladymoonlight 


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Vegeta stood on the edge of the precipice overlooking the expanse of desert below. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He had almost let that woman kiss him. He wavered between anger and disappointment. He had spent most of the day sparring alone in the wastelands, trying to decide what it was about the woman that unnerved him. He found that he was becoming close to her. He had never been close to anyone before.  
Screaming in frustration, Vegeta released a ki attack. The blast demolished yet another ancient stone formation that had taken thousands of years to form. Normally senseless destruction helped to ease his mind; today, however, Vegeta found that it only darkened his mood.  
"Onna no baka," he muttered under his breath.  
Gohan, Nappa, and Radditz didn't help at all either. They had spent all night following him around, teasing the poor prince. And the fact that his counterpart and the older Bulma had "gone to bed early" only made things worse. Yamcha had tried to make a snide comment, but he had received a swift punch to the nose before he could finish what he was saying. All of this combined to make one grumpy Saiyan prince.  
Sighing to himself, Vegeta levitated to the ground below. He began to wander around aimlessly, kicking pebbles with his gold-tipped boots. He stopped short when he sensed someone in front of him. A tall man stood there, smirking. His tail swished lazily behind him.  
"Greetings, your majesty," stated Paragas smoothly.  
Vegeta scowled at him and glanced over his shoulder. There stood another Saiyan. Vegeta felts himself growing uneasy as he stared into the other's dull eyes.  
"You must be Brolly," sneered the Prince arrogantly, ignoring the Saiyan who had spoken to him.  
"Ah. I see you have heard of my son," commented Paragas.  
Vegeta snorted, his eyes never leaving Brolly. The taller Saiyan smiled lazily at him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he slipped into a fighting stance. Behind him, Paragas laughed.  
"I hope you enjoy yourself, my Prince. This will be your last battle," he taunted.  
Vegeta ignored his mocker; he stared intently at Brolly. The Legendary Super Saiyan mirrored his stance and stood expectantly. Yelling, the Prince gathered ki into his palms. Brolly shifted, bracing himself for the coming attack. Vegeta smirked and whirled around unexpectantly, sending the ki bomb hurling at Paragas. The Saiyan grunted as the life energy slammed him into the edge of a cliff. Paragas slumped over, his body sore and bruised.  
Brolly shrieked and charged at Vegeta. The prince spun back around just in time to block the first of Brolly's punches. The two began a steady barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta smirked as he felt his muscles strain under the assault. It had been too long since he had a proper challenge. With a fierce yell, Vegeta landed a kick directly in the middle of Brolly's stomach. The other Saiyan flew backwards.   
Brolly smirked and flipped mid-air. He landed and stalked towards the panting prince. Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized Brolly hadn't even been winded by the attack. The prince barely managed to duck in time as Brolly's leg went flying through the space where Vegeta's head had been only moments before. He landed with a grunt on the ground; Vegeta's leg lashed out, knocking Brolly off his feet. His opponent down, the prince took to the air. He halted several hundred feet and looked down. Brolly was staring up at him with a crazed look in his eye.  
Wordlessly, the manic Saiyan gathered his ki around him. Without any effort, he concentrated his power and magnified it. The energy blossomed around him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Brolly laughed as he felt Vegeta's fear growing. He leapt up into the sky in pursuit of his opponent.  
Vegeta was unable to dodge Brolly as he slammed full force into him. The prince fought the urge to panic as he felt the oxygen being driven from his lungs as Brolly pounded him repeatedly in the rib cage. Vegeta sputtered and began to fall from the sky. Brolly released a ki attack at the dropping sovereign. Vegeta felt several bones crack as the life energy slammed into him and drove him into the desert surface.  
The Saiyan prince lay unmoving on the ground, his sore muscles forbidding him to rise. Brolly took the opportunity to kick Vegeta repeatedly in the stomach. The smaller Saiyan grunted with each blow, blood spattering down his chin.   
After a few moments of torture, Brolly backed off. He stared down at his injured opponent. He was disappointed; he had expected the headstrong prince to be more of a challenge. Vegeta groaned and attempted to stand to his feet. Brolly grinned. That was more like it.  
The insane Saiyan waited for his battered opponent to steady himself before beginning another onslaught. Vegeta vainly attempted to fend off his crazed attacker. Despite his efforts, he could feel himself weakening. He silently cursed his own frailty. Damn this weak body. What good was it? He was constantly being defeated, if not by Kakkarot, then by some other unworthy third-class refuse. Vegeta screamed angrily. Brolly gasped and staggered backward as the other Saiyan's ki level rose drastically. Vegeta stood hunched over, gasping desperately, unaware of the gold, flame-like energy wrapping around his body.  
"Like hell I'm going to let you defeat me," he hissed at Brolly.  
Releasing another enraged scream, Vegeta's ki peaked. A large wave of pure energy radiated from his body, tossing Brolly through the air. As the ki rush subsided, Vegeta stood panting for breathe, his eyes wide with astonishment. He didn't need to see himself to know what had happened. He was a Super Saiyan now.  
Grinning maniacally, Vegeta turned his gazed to Brolly. The depraved Saiyan seemed unaffected by this new development. Brolly carefully picked himself up off the ground. He tilted his head and smirked at the angry little monarch. This would be much more fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had exams then I left for a week long vacation. But I'm back now! I know I left off kinda abruptly at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post so people wouldn't think I had disappeared forever. Besides, I thought this made a good cliff hanger. The next half will be out soon, I promise. Please review!  
~ladymoonlight 


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta tried to steady himself as he studied his opponent warily. The distortion from Brolly's ki was disconcerting. But that didn't bother the prince; he was a Super Saiyan now.   
  
Brolly phased out of sight and reappeared directly in front of the small prince. He lashed out with a swift sidekick, which Vegeta effortlessly countered. A furious exchange of blows commenced with neither Saiyan fully having the advantage. Vegeta attacked mercilessly, his mind focused on one thing: defeating Brolly.  
  
From a good distance away, Paragas struggled to his feet. Rubbing his head, he watched as his son faced off against the angry sovereign. Paragas growled angrily at the newly transformed Super Saiyan. The odds were no longer in favor of his son; he was going to make sure that changed.  
  
Vegeta grunted as he was struck from behind. He swirled in mid-air to find Paragas levitating behind him. The prince growled at his new opponent and swung out at him. Preoccupied by the older Saiyan, Vegeta wasn't prepared for the blow he received from Brolly. Vegeta was thrown through the air directly into Paragas, who batted him away with a punch to the gut. Laughing wickedly, Brolly and Paragas began to ruthlessly beat the prince.  
  
*****  
  
Chibi no Gohan looked uncertainly from Trunks to Goten. The purple-haired boy stared back at him sternly; his spiky-haired "younger" brother grinned at him encouragingly.  
  
"Do I hafta?" muttered Gohan miserably as he stared down at the plate in front of him.  
  
"You want to be in our ultra-secret club, don't you?" drawled Trunks.  
  
"Well...yeah..."replied the other boy.  
  
"Then ya gotta eat it," stated the eldest boy, gesturing to the plate.  
  
"It's not that bad, Gohan-kun," added Goten.   
  
Gohan scrunched up his face and looked down at the plate before him. It was piled full of dirt. The dirt was filled with worms wiggling all through of it. Gohan was supposed to eat it, worms, dirt, and all. He was beginning to have second thoughts about joining Trunks and Goten's private club.  
  
Gohan hesitantly picked up the fork and scooped up a load of dirt and worms. He closed his eyes and prepared to shove the bite into his mouth. Suddenly, Goten yelped in surprise. Gohan shouted and dropped his fork on Bulma's expensive pure-white tablecloth.   
  
"Oh, no," whispered Trunks. "Dad."  
  
At that moment Gohan became aware of two ki's warming up to battle. One he recognized as Prince Vegeta's. The other's was Brolly's distinct ki.   
  
"We gotta go help him," ordered Trunks, not waiting for the two Sons to reply. He darted out of the room and shot into the sky.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Wait up!" called Goten, taking off after him.  
  
Gohan watched as the other two boys disappeared in the sky. He really had no choice. Taking one last look at the plate full of oozing night crawlers, Chibi no Gohan set out after his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta grunted as he was slammed into another rock column. The ancient structure crumbled on impact, toppling onto the beaten prince. That was number five. Or six. Vegeta had lost count.  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans winced as he extricated himself from the rubble. He could feel his power draining considerably. He wouldn't be able to maintain the Super Saiyan level much longer.   
  
Paragas laughed as he watched the sovereign stumble towards him and Brolly.   
  
"I must admit, your Majesty. This is the best time I've had in a long time. You have my deepest thanks," taunted Paragas.  
  
"You haven't done a thing," hissed Vegeta. "You're just taking the credit for your son's accomplishments. If it was just you and I, you would have been dead a long time ago."  
  
Paragas snarled at the prince. He charged at Vegeta, driving his fists deep into the other Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta sputtered and coughed up blood. Paragas smirked at the weakening warrior.  
  
"I'll finish him, Brolly," he stated, a cruel tone in his voice.  
  
His son shrugged indifferently. Paragas smirked and raised his hands up, intending to bring them down full force on the prince's head and smashing in his skull. However, he was distracted by something pelting him on the back of the head.   
  
"Back off!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Paragas turned to see the lavender-haired boy from a few days ago. Behind him stood the two smaller boys that had been with him before. Paragas laughed cruelly.  
  
"Trunks. Get out of here," hissed Prince Vegeta as he struggled to remain conscious.   
  
Paragas spun around, striking the prince hard across the head. Vegeta grunted and then blacked-out. He crumpled to the ground and lay still.  
  
"Dad!" shouted Trunks and rushed towards the prince. Paragas intercepted him and kicked the boy hard in the stomach. Trunks sputtered and bent over double.  
  
"Leave him alone!" shouted Goten, rushing towards Paragas.  
  
The older Saiyan shouted with surprise as the small boy struck him hard in the shoulder and sent him reeling. Goten advanced on him, striking before he had time to regain his balance. Paragas fell with a loud thud. With a yell, Goten gathered his ki into his palm and sent it flying at the fallen Saiyan. It struck the older Saiyan, slamming him once more into the ground.  
  
Noticing that his father was under attack, Brolly advanced towards the spiky-haired youth. Chibi no Gohan appeared in front of him. Brolly effortlessly batted him aside, sending Gohan flying through the air.   
  
Goten turned in time to block Brolly's initial attack. The boy hastily jumped to Super Saiyan level in order to keep the larger Saiyan at bay. Trunks and Gohan quickly came to his aid, attacking Brolly from behind. The Legendary Super Saiyan growled as he swung out at the children who kept moving in and out of reach. Brolly let out a frustrated shriek and sent out a wave of ki from his body. The energy smashed into the three boys and sent them scattering backwards. Trunks and Goten were the first to upright themselves. The two boys glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Trunks darted past Brolly and joined Goten by his side. Immediately, he increased his ki until he was also a Super Saiyan. After a moment of adjusting his energy so that he was on the same level as Goten, Trunks turned to Brolly.  
  
Brolly stared dully at the two boys as they began to do a strange sequence of moves. His limited grasp on reality only hindered his understanding of what the children were up to.  
  
"FUSION-HA!" shouted Trunks and Goten as they touched fingers.  
  
Brolly didn't even blink as the two boys were enveloped in golden ki. After the energy outburst subsided, there stood Gotenks. The haughty Super Saiyan placed his hands on his hips and smirked at Brolly. The other Saiyan responded by slipping into a fighting stance.  
  
"Brolly!" interrupted Paragas, who had finally managed to stand after the beating he received from Goten. "We don't have time for this. We must return now!"  
  
Paragas stared warily at Gotenks. He didn't know what kind of trick those two brats had done, but it made him very uneasy. He wanted to get as far away from the strange child before him as soon as possible.  
  
Reluctantly, Brolly eased out of his stance. He nodded towards his father and the two attackers leapt up into the sky and sped off.   
  
"Come back here, you coward!" yelled Gotenks, waving his hand about threateningly.   
  
Turning, he saw Gohan leaning over Vegeta's unconscious body. Gotenks strode over and grasped the prince under the arms.  
  
"Get his feet," he ordered.   
  
Gohan nodded and obeyed. The two boys set out towards home with their unconscious passenger.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta groaned as he began to awaken. He felt something cold and wet pressed against his forehead. Someone was gently dabbing at the deep cut there. Wincing in pain, Vegeta managed to open his eyes. Above him hovered Princess Bulma. She was busy fussing over his numerous wounds. Vegeta growled and waved away her hand.  
  
"What happened?" he croaked, his throat sore and dry.   
  
"You were knocked out by Paragas," explained Bulma as she helped him sit up. She reached over and picked up a glass of water. She carefully held the glass so he could take a sip.   
  
"How did I get back here?" demanded the prince as Bulma set the glass aside once more.   
  
"We saved you," spoke up a voice.  
  
Vegeta peered down at the end of his bed where Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were all gathered. They watched him eagerly, similar expressions of worry stamped on their young faces. Vegeta grunted and nodded in response. Bulma turned towards their small guests and began to usher them towards the door.  
  
"Vegeta needs his rest now. You can visit later," she informed them.  
  
"'K. Bye Papa," called Trunks.  
  
"Get better soon, Uncle Vegeta," added Goten.  
  
Chibi Gohan waved shyly before following after his two older comrades. Bulma turned back around and once more settled on the edge of the bed that Vegeta was confined to. The prince shifted uncomfortably at her close proximity.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Bulma asked eagerly.   
  
Vegeta tried to shake his head, but he was too sore to move. Bulma made a soft, sympathetic noise; before she realized what she was doing, she had reached out and began to gently stroke Vegeta's wild hair. She leaned down over him. Her hair fell down around him, tickling his face. Gingerly, he reached up and tucked the long blue locks behind her ears.   
  
"The boys told me that you transformed into a Super Saiyan," murmured Bulma. "You made it before Goku."  
  
"Naturally," replied Vegeta, his trademark arrogant smirk in place.   
  
Bulma smiled and the same look that was on her face the night before returned. Her lips parted slightly, and Vegeta half hoped that it wasn't because there was something she wanted to say.  
  
A loud clatter disrupted the moment. Bulma turned to see Mirai no Gohan, Radditz, and Nappa stumble out of the closet where they had been concealed moments before. Gohan was hastily trying to hide a camera behind his back. Bulma jumped to her feet and spun towards them.  
  
"Out! Out! OUT!" she ordered, herding the three Saiyans from the room while they futilely tried to explain themselves. She watched as they hurried down the hall and around the corner, off to plan something else no doubt.  
  
Bulma clucked her tongue and turned back towards Vegeta. He was clutching the edges of his blanket in anger. Gohan, Radditz, and Nappa were in luck that he was so injured. If not, they would have been very sorry. Bulma began to chuckle at the frustrated look on the prince's face.  
  
"What's so funny, baka?" hissed Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Bulma. "I'll go now so you can get some rest."  
  
She walked over to his side and smoothed the blanket over him. She paused for a moment, then resolutely she bent forward. Vegeta's eyes widened as Bulma's lips brushed his forehead in a feathery kiss.  
  
"'Night, 'Geta," she whispered in his ear before turning and rushing out of the room.  
  
Vegeta stared out at the empty hallway and tried to suppress the damned smile that was tugging at his lips. 


	13. Chapter 13

Prince Vegeta lounged across the plush expanse of pillows and smiled to himself. Now he was being treated like the prince that he was. Princess Bulma had managed to round up Mirai no Gohan, Radditz, and Nappa that morning. She had ushered them away from the training area that the others had set up and into the medical wing. Now they were playing the part of Vegeta's personal servants for the day. Nappa was busy fanning the prince while Radditz and Gohan were in the kitchen baking his favorite cake.  
  
"May I ask you a question, your Excellency?" spoke up Nappa meekly.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Vegeta drowsily.  
  
"Have you staked your claim to the Lady Bulma yet?" asked Nappa excitedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Vegeta reached up and wrapped his hand around Nappa's thick neck.   
  
"Don't let the bandages fool you. I'm not as injured as I appear," warned the frustrated prince, releasing the other Saiyan and pushing him away roughly.  
  
Nappa rubbed his neck and nodded. He began to fan Vegeta once more.  
  
"I understand. Letting her think that you are hurt so that she'll fawn over you. You are indeed wise, your Majesty," muttered the bald Saiyan.  
  
"Crafty is a better word," stated Queen Bulma as she entered the room. She was carrying a tray loaded with cookies, another request of the injured Saiyan. She set the plate down and took a sit next to Nappa. She glanced warily at the tall, muscular warrior before turning to Vegeta. "So...how's is the romancing going?"  
  
Vegeta snarled at her in reply. The last thing he needed was to have her pestering him along with those other three fools. Queen Bulma laughed lightly at the sour prince.  
  
"You can't fool me. She told me all about last night," commented Bulma snidely.  
  
"Nani? What happened last night?" asked Nappa eagerly, forgetting his fan-waving duty and turning towards the woman.  
  
"She kissed him!" whispered Queen Bulma excitedly. "Not on the lips, mind you...just the forehead. But still, it's a start."  
  
Nappa sat back and nodded approvingly. Vegeta sat up and glared at his two visitors. The scientist laughed again and stood to leave.  
  
"I'll be back later. Enjoy the cookies, Vegeta," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
Nappa glanced cautiously at the prince before standing and making a break for the hallway. As he darted out of the room, he called out to his partners-in-crime.  
  
"Radditz! Gohan! Wait 'til you hear this!" shouted Nappa as he rushed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ah! Baka! Come back here!" shrieked Vegeta, ignoring his wounds and taking off after his comrade.  
  
******  
  
Brolly watched lazily as Paragas paced back and forth across the lab. Dr. Gero was humming merrily to himself as he mixed another draught of his strange concoction. Only the mad scientist seemed content with the slow pace at which they were progressing. Paragas feared that at this rate his plan would fall apart. He had his suspicions that Brolly wouldn't be able to withstand many more of Gero's "treatments." And without Brolly, Paragas would be unable conquer this pathetic piece of rock. The old man, however, seemed perfectly happy with the speed of the plan.   
  
"I've had enough," growled Paragas angrily. "We shouldn't be sitting here. We need to act. You two can wait around and waste time but I'm going to go and finish off those stupid Z warriors."  
  
Dr. Gero watched as the cranky Saiyan stormed out of his laboratory; he turned to Brolly and stared at the younger alien curiously.  
  
"Do you not wish to stop him?" asked the scientist.  
  
Brolly shrugged his broad shoulders.  
  
"He will not be needed in the end. Let him do as he wish," commented the warrior.  
  
Dr. Gero peered back at the door that Paragas had just left through. He shrugged briefly and filled the needle with the thick serum. He warily approached Brolly; he knew very well that the crazed alien could kill him at any moment. But what Brolly didn't know was that the serum was slowly poisoning him. Within a few days the Legendary Super Saiyan would be dead. But only after killing those pesky Z fighters. And that would leave the world as an easy target for Dr. Gero. He might not even have to activate his androids to get the job done. Dr. Gero smiled to himself as the green liquid slowly filled Brolly's veins. His plan seemed to be working perfectly.  
  
Meanwhile, Paragas sped through the sky towards Capsule Corporation. He was going to pay a little visit to those annoying earth fighters.  
  
*****  
  
Mirai no Gohan chewed thoughtfully on the end of the pen that he was holding. Radditz and Nappa flanked him on either side. They looked at him expectantly.   
  
"What else should we say?" asked the bald Saiyan, gesturing to the piece of paper lying on the desk.  
  
"Hmm..." muttered Gohan.   
  
"How about..." began Radditz. He tilted his head to the side for a moment and then continued. "I would rather sleep with you than battle Kakkarot."  
  
Gohan and Nappa sweatdropped.  
  
"Shut up, baka," ordered Nappa as he slapped Radditz hard across the back of his head.  
  
"How about a Shakespearean sonnet?" spoke up Gohan. He received twin blank stares. The teenager sighed and explained himself. "Shakespeare was a playwright and a poet. His sonnets were extremely elegant and romantic. Believe me, they work."  
  
Gohan smiled as he thought of the time that he had recited one of the sonnets to Videl. Needless to say, he had dropped her off late that night.   
  
"Sounds good to me," stated Radditz. Nappa nodded in agreement.  
  
Gohan pulled out one of the large tomes he kept in his book bag. He had promised his mother that he would study while he was gone on this little outing. Gohan flipped through the pages of the large British literature anthology until he came across the section covering Shakespeare.   
  
"How about this one? 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,'" recited Gohan. He looked up at the two older Saiyans. Twin blank stares again. Gohan sweatdropped. "We'll go with this one."  
  
Nappa and Radditz shrugged, and Gohan bent over the paper as he began to copy the poem.   
  
"This is a great idea," commented Nappa as he watched Gohan write in his neat print.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Radditz. "Fool proof."  
  
"Do you really think Bulma will think it's from Vegeta?" asked the bald Saiyan, feeling a little skeptical.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" asked Radditz.  
  
"Maybe because my handwriting looks nothing like Kakkarot Jr.'s over there and I have no idea who the hell Shakespeare is. It's not too hard to figure out. The woman is a scientist, after all," commented a dry voice behind them.  
  
The trio looked back to see Prince Vegeta standing there, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. They exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Your Majesty, your out of bed! I trust that you're feeling better," muttered Nappa anxiously.  
  
"Get ready to die," hissed Prince Vegeta as he jumped into Super Saiyan mode.  
  
"RUN!" shrieked Gohan.  
  
The three Saiyans took off in different directions.  
  
"Come back here you fools!" shouted Vegeta as he took off after them.  
  
*****  
  
Paragas landed gracefully in the middle of a ring of metallic, dome buildings. He glanced around and smirked. Time to get the attention of those idiots.  
  
Shouting, the Saiyan hurled a ki blast at the closest building, demolishing it. Immediately, a siren went off and hundreds of employees rushed out of buildings. A recording turned on and instructed the workers to please calmly make their way to the park a five blocks away and to wait there for further instruction.   
  
Paragas ignored the panicked employees as they ran by him. He made his way deeper into the maze of the complex. He didn't have to go far. Trunks, Goten, and Chibi Gohan appeared in front of him, blocking his way. Paragas laughed at them.  
  
"Sorry, kids. I don't have time to play," he snarled as he threw a ki blast at them.  
  
Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of the trio. He effortlessly hurled the energy attack back at the startled Saiyan. Paragas was tossed backwards by his own attack. Grumbling, he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Green freak," he growled.   
  
Paragas began to power up for a second attack. This was interrupted by an attack from behind. The Saiyan turned to find the bald monk and the scarred bandit standing behind him. A moment later, Tein and Choatzu landed on either side of him. He was surrounded.  
  
"Am I supposed to be frightened?" snarled the Saiyan. "You humans are nothing compared to me."  
  
"I am so sick of this!" shouted Yamcha. The others turned to him, surprised by his outburst. The angry bandit continued his diatribe. "Just because you're some high and mighty half-monkey freak alien doesn't mean that you're any better than any of us. We're just as good as you are!"   
  
"Right!" shouted Kurilian.   
  
"Yeah!" agreed Choatzu.  
  
Piccolo stared at the human fighters in amazement. He stepped backwards and motioned for the three boys to do the same.   
  
"Shouldn't we help out, Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No," stated the Namek firmly. "This is their battle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I'm a slacker, I know. Forgive me! I have over 200 reviews for this story! Thanks to all of you reviewers out there! You make me feel so loved. Please, keep up the good work! n_n   
~ladymoonlight  
  
Shakespeare's Sonnet #18 ("Shall I compare thee...) was taken from The Norton Anthology of English Literature, Volume 1, page1031. And no, I will not put that into MLA, Turabian, or any other citation format. So, nyah. _ 


	14. Chapter 14

Paragas sneered at the four humans surrounding him. They were nothing more than a slight nuisance before he got to the real challenge. The Saiyan slipped into a fighting stance and gestured for the earth fighters to make the first move.  
  
Yamcha obliged by phasing out of sight and reappearing directly behind his enormous opponent. As Paragas spun around to face the scarred man, Kurilian attacked him from behind. A kick to the back sent the Saiyan reeling forward directly into Yamcha. The former bandit slammed his fist deep into Paragas's stomach, causing him to drop to his knees.  
  
Yamcha and Kurilian quickly moved back as Tien and Choatzu moved forward. Paragas struggled to return to his feet as he fought off the barrage of kicks and punches that the tiny emperor and the bodyguard sent at him. Growling with frustration, the Saiyan lashed out and snatched up Choatzu by his leg. Paragas swung him into Tien, sending them both flying backwards.   
  
As Yamcha and Kurilian moved in to attack once more, Paragas gather his ki in a shield around himself. The two earth fighters slammed full force into the defensive life force and were flung backwards. They picked themselves painfully up off the ground. Paragas charged them, driving them back into the ground. The tall Saiyan gather his ki into his palms and sent twin energy blasts flying at the earthlings. Tien and Choatzu appeared in the ki attack's path; the taller warrior was able to deflect his blast, but the emperor took the force of his blow.   
  
Tien helped Choatzu up while Yamcha and Kurilian gathered power for their own ki attacks. They hurtled the life energy past their comrades and towards Paragas. Their opponent was only able to block one blast. The other attack sent the Saiyan air-borne once more.  
  
The three children and the single Namek watched in amazement from the sidelines. Piccolo had never seen the four humans so determined before. He had always admired their courage; no he respected them even more.  
  
Chibi Gohan, Goten, and Trunks spun around as they sensed the other Saiyans arrive. Radditz and Nappa immediately moved forwards to help, but King Vegeta raised his hand to stop them.  
  
"It's not what they want," he explained quietly.  
  
"But..." protested Goku, distraught at the idea of standing by and letting his friends face an enemy alone. Son placed his hand on his counterpart's shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta is right," commented the older Saiyan.   
  
"The things I thought I would never hear," muttered Piccolo to himself.  
  
"You have to be out of your minds!" shouted Prince Vegeta. "Letting that group of weak, pathetic fools fight. They don't have a chance!"  
  
Apparently Yamcha overheard that comment. He froze in the air in the middle of his assault against Paragas. The former bandit turned towards the Saiyan prince, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.  
  
"I'm sick of you, Vegeta," hissed Yamcha. The other warriors paused, distracted by the inevitable confrontation that had been building between the arrogant prince and the jealous human. "For once, Mr. High and Mighty Monkey Boy, why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
A heavy silence covered the courtyard as the two began an intense staring contest. Even Paragas hung in mid-air, waiting for the reaction of the short, volatile Saiyan. After a moment of dark glaring, Prince Vegeta broke eye contact. He snorted and shrugged his shoulders, taking on an air of indifference. Yamcha smirked in triumph.  
  
"Thank you!" he shouted, feeling the tension leave his body. Immediately, Yamcha renewed his attacks. After hesitating a moment, the others joined in.  
  
The minutes seemed like hours as the grueling battle continued. The four humans were tiring fast. Paragas, however, seemed to have an unlimited power supply. It soon became evident that the odds were against the earth fighters.  
  
Finally, all four humans sunk to their knees, each sweating profusely and gasping for breath. Paragas stood over them. He was panting also, but he wasn't nearly as winded.  
  
"So, you thought you could defeat me?" mocked Paragas smugly. "Now your friends are going to have to watch you die."  
  
Yamcha gritted his teeth and glared up at the Saiyan.  
  
"Like hell," he snarled, lashing out with a sweep kick.  
  
Taken by surprise, Paragas fell down onto his back. Instantaneously, Yamcha, Kurilian, Tien, and Choatzu rose into the air above him. Shouting in unison, they all released their strongest attacks. Paragas screamed in agony as the ki blasts tore into his already battered body. He felt his rib cage give way to the pressure of the attacks.   
  
After the energy flare subsided, the proud Saiyan found himself staring up at the azure dome of Earth's atmosphere and unable to move. The hour human fighters circled around him, partially obscuring his view of the sky above. Paragas growled at the look of pity on their faces. He knew they took no joy in killing him, even though he would have reveled in their defeat. Paragas's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile; they would make his end easy.  
  
Tien, Kurilian, and Choatzu stepped away silently. Yamcha held his hand palm-out towards the crippled warrior.  
  
"Rest in peace," he whispered before sending his ki in a sphere towards the fallen fighter.  
  
The winds carried Paragas's ashes into eternity.  
  
  
*****  
  
Queen and Princess Bulma watched on in awed silence as Chichi systematically moved about the spacious kitchen and prepared the ingredients for the seven different recipes she was concurrently working on. The brunette housewife was in the middle of fixing a feast worthy of ten Saiyans, four super-human fighters, plus the Briefs family.   
  
"Chichi-san, have you ever considered trying out for the Iron Chef competition?" questioned Queen Bulma, tilting her head to the side and studying her young friend.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" replied the brunette, brushing aside a loose strand of hair and consequently smearing flour on her face.  
  
"No reason. Just curious," stated the eldest woman.  
  
Shouting from the courtyards interrupted the conversation. As the voices came closer, Princess Bulma could make out the distinct sound of Radditz and Nappa's "Saiyan victory yells." These were only utilized during an ultimate triumph, such as the time they had managed to trap Bulma and Vegeta in the linen closet.  
  
Within moments the kitchen door burst open and Goten, Trunks, and Chibi Gohan scrambled into the room. Each boy was talking at full speed and gesturing wildly. Trunks bounced over to Queen Bulma and threw his arms around her waist.   
  
"You should have seen it!" yelled the purple-haired youth.  
  
"They were awesome," piped up Goten.  
  
"Beyond awesome," added Chibi Gohan.  
  
The three women exchanged puzzled looks. Seconds later the other fighters crowded into the room. Radditz and Nappa were slapping Yamcha on the back and ruffling the smaller man's hair. Son was congratulating Tien and Choatzu, and Son was praising Kurilian. Piccolo and Mirai no Gohan were busy discussing the fight. King Vegeta was actually smiling. Only Prince Vegeta was sulking off by himself in the furthest corner.   
  
"What on earth is going on?" demanded Chichi, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yamcha-san defeated Paragas," shouted Chibi Gohan.   
  
"Nani?" exclaimed Princess Bulma and Queen Bulma simultaneously.  
  
Yamcha smiled and blushed, looking pleased with himself. Prince Vegeta muttered darkly under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Well, I didn't do it alone," stated the ex-bandit. "Kurilian, Tien, and Choatzu helped."  
  
Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're so modest."  
  
"Look who's talking," hissed Yamcha.   
  
"Oh, Yamcha! That's wonderful!" cried Princess Bulma. Forgetting herself, she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. She peered up at him with crystal blue eyes. He smiled back and instinctively leaned forward to claim her lips.  
  
Bulma squeaked as Yamcha kissed her. Queen Bulma and Chichi both gasped. King Vegeta's eyes widened and he visibly twitched. Trunks tensed. All four Sons's mouths dropped open. The three humans and two other Saiyans exchanged worried glances.   
  
Prince Vegeta clenched his fists. He spat something in Saiyan at Yamcha and stormed out of the room. Princess Bulma finally gathered her wits and pushed away from her ex-boyfriend.   
  
"Bulma-chan," whispered Yamcha, holding on to her arms.  
  
"Vegeta," called out Princess Bulma, pulling out of his grasp and setting out after the upset prince.  
  
Yamcha sighed and shook his head. He turned to find Trunks standing in front of him, arms crossed and scowling exactly like his father.  
  
"Jerk," barked the small boy as he kicked the man in the shin.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" scolded Queen Bulma, snatching her son by the arm and pulling him backwards.   
  
Yamcha yelped and jumped up and down on his unharmed leg. Behind him, King Vegeta laughed. The ex-bandit steadied himself in an attempt to preserve some of his remaining dignity. He wasn't sure which had wounded him worse: Bulma leaving him to chase after that impossible monkey or the fact that his pride had been injured. Feeling the weight of the others watching him, Yamcha decided it would be best if he left. Muttering to himself, he stalked out of the room in the opposite direction that Bulma and Vegeta had left.  
  
"Oh my," stated Chichi, chewing her lip nervously.  
  
The warriors looked at one another. Queen Bulma and King Vegeta exchanged a "look."   
  
"I'll go after mom," spoke up Trunks.  
  
"I'll talk to Yamcha," suggested Kurilian.  
  
Trunks and Kurilian disappeared out of the room. A tense silence fell over those remaining. Glancing about anxiously, Radditz cleared his throat.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" asked the starving Saiyan.  
  
Chichi's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Uh oh," muttered Radditz.  
  
The group of warriors sweatdropped as they watched Chichi chase Radditz around the kitchen with a frying pan.  
  
  
*****  
  
Kurilian found Yamcha leaning against a large cherry tree near the northern privacy wall. Wordlessly, the bald monk settled down next to his life-long friend. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the breeze rustle the brilliant blossoms overhead. Yamcha's rough voice broke the stillness.  
  
"I'm not sure if I still love her," he stated bluntly.  
  
Kurilian's eyes widened. Yamcha sighed and hung his head.   
  
"Back there I was more upset that she embarrassed me in front of everyone than the fact she went off after his high monkey-ness," continued the older man.   
  
Kurilian breathed in loudly. He peered curiously up at his taller friend. "Are you sure this is how you feel?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been drifting apart for a long time. We just both denied it. I didn't want to hurt her. Bulma still is and will always be special to me. I just don't *love* her any more. Not as more than a friend. I hadn't really realized it until we found out who Trunks was. The thought of her being with Vegeta of all people made me mad. I wanted to fight it, not because I loved her, but because I wanted to beat that monkey freak. Kami, that sounds terrible," muttered Yamcha.  
  
"No. You're just finally being honest with yourself. I'm sure at the time you were trying to convince yourself it was for Bulma and not for your pride," commented Kurilian.  
  
"Thanks. That sounds so much better," hissed the older man.  
  
"I'm a fighter, not a counselor," defended the bald monk.  
  
"I know," replied Yamcha, slapping Kurilian on the back. "Thanks, pal."  
  
"No problem," chirped the younger man.  
  
"Now I just have to tell her," breathed the scarred warrior.  
  
"Bulma's strong. She can handle it," replied Kurilian.  
  
"I know. And it hurts."  
  
"It will hurt for awhile. But better a small hurt now, than a big hurt later," stated the monk.  
  
Yamcha nodded and the pair fell silent once more.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Trunks tiptoed up to Princess Bulma. She was perched on a swing that she used to play on every day as a child. The ancient chain creaked as she slowly rocked herself. Trunks flopped down on the swing next to his young mother and peered up at her with youthful innocence.  
  
"He's gone," muttered Bulma miserably.  
  
Trunks nodded, understanding that when she said "he" she meant Vegeta. The young boy began to swing back and forth, the breeze causing his purple hair to flutter around his face. Bulma watched him out of the corner of her eye, remembering how she and her mother used to play on this swing set when she was young. A faint smile appeared on her face and she reached up and wiped away a tear that had been slowly dripping down her cheek.  
  
"Are you upset about Yamcha-san?" asked the small boy curiously, trying to conceal the disgust when he uttered the bandit's name.   
  
"I can't tell if I'm hurting because of him or Vegeta," she replied. "It scares me that whatever feelings I have for Vegeta are just because of you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that I'm not in love with. I guess I'm just a silly school girl still stuck on the dream of a perfect boyfriend, of a soulmate. I've always wondered what would have happened if Shenlong had actually granted my wish."  
  
"Why wonder about something that you can't change?" questioned Trunks. "You don't have any control over that. It's not like you have a time machine..." He paused. "Well, you do have a time machine, but do you really want to find out that badly? You and Yamcha-san had your problems, but you were happy with him for a time. Do you really want to trade all of those happy memories for the unknown?"  
  
"You know, for such a little kid, you're pretty wise," laughed Bulma.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I try."  
  
Bulma and Trunks sat in silence, gently swinging back and forth. From a distance, Prince Vegeta watched the baffling woman and his future son. The conflicting emotions he held inside tore at him. Growling in frustatration, he turned Super Saiyan and shot into the sky. He headed full speed towards the barren wastelands. He had to train. He had to get his mind off of that woman. 


	15. Chapter 15

Finally posting. Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been really busy this summer. Plus, I was struggling with writer's block. But I'm better now! Quick note, I use an astronomical term in this chapter. "Arc Seconds" are used to measure a star's position in the sky. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!  
~ladymoonlight  
  
  
  
  
  
Brolly tilted his head to the side and reached out with his ki. There had been a disturbance in the energy flow a moment ago. His father had just died. Shrugging indifferently, the Saiyan turned towards Dr. Gero. The scientist was busy fiddling with a series of gauges and dials on the panel in front of him. With each adjustment, a different fluid was injected into the two tanks attached to the equipment. One held a young, blonde woman; the other, a black-haired man. Both were naked, with wires running haphazardly in and out of their bodies. Brolly smirked as he appreciated the blonde's near perfect curves.  
  
"Are these your little toys?" asked the Saiyan, his eyes not leaving the luscious woman's body.  
  
Dr. Gero bristled slightly. He hovered protectively before Androids 17 and 18.  
  
"They're not *toys*," he replied snottily. "They are advanced weapons of mass destruction."  
  
Brolly snorted. "What do you need them for?"  
  
"In case you fail," muttered Gero inaudibly.   
The Saiyan did not pick up on the comment however. He had tired watching the blonde. Gazing at her had caused him to become restless. And when he was restless, he wanted to fight.  
  
"I need another treatment," demanded Brolly, already exposing his arm for the shot.  
  
Dr. Gero looked at him incredulously. "If you take too much too soon, you'll die fool!"  
  
Brolly wrapped one thick hand around the elderly scientist's neck. "Do not oppose me, old man."  
  
Released, Gero staggered backwards and hastily fumbled about for a syringe. Finding one, he slipped it carefully into his pocket then began gathering the ingredients for the serum. Dr. Gero hurriedly prepared the concoction; the entire time he could feel Brolly's black eyes boring into him. Thirty minutes later, the serum was complete.   
  
"I will warn you one last time that you don't want to take this so often. Do you really want to face the consequences of your foolish decision?" sneered the scientist.  
  
In answer, Brolly held out his arm. Dr. Gero shrugged in resignation and administered the thick serum into the Saiyan's blood stream. Brolly began to twitch as the potion burned through his veins. He screamed out loud as it began to sear the inside of his body. He collapsed to his knees, sweat dripping down his body. Dr. Gero simply clucked his tongue.  
  
"Now I tried to warn you, didn't I?" he stated, sounding like a teacher chastising a stubborn student.  
  
"Bastard," hissed Brolly, hardly able to say the word since his tongue was beginning to swell.  
  
"Temper, temper," taunted the scientist.   
  
Brolly rose to attack the man, but his feet gave out under him. His vision blurred and his head felt as if it were about to explode. He lay down on the cold tile floor and instinctively curled into fetal position.   
  
"Don't worry, my boy," stated Gero. "When you wake tomorrow, you'll feel better than ever. Slight hangover, mind you, but better."  
  
Those were the last words that Brolly heard before the pain became too much and he blacked out.  
  
Dr. Gero looked down at the unconscious Saiyan with disgust. The alien was completely contemptible. He only tolerated him for his part in the "Master Plan," so to speak. But once Brolly was no longer needed, Dr. Gero would dispose of him.  
Until then, the mad scientist was content to work on his precious androids while concurrently poisoning the Legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
  
*****  
  
Trunks watched as a shooting star zipped across the sky. He sighed heavily and leaned against the window frame, contemplating the twinkling stars above him. Goten look up from the puzzle that he and Chibi Gohan were working on.  
  
"Are you OK, Trunks-kun?" asked the young Son, his voice slightly off-pitch from worry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered the oldest boy in reply, waving his hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
Goten and Gohan exchanged a look and then turned back towards their friend. Trunks was chewing on his lip as he sunk deeper in thought. Goten knew what that look meant; the Briefs child was either concocting some devious plan that would surely get them in trouble or he was deeply upset over something.  
  
Goten abandoned the puzzle and went to join Trunks by the window. Chibi Gohan remained behind, not wanting to intrude between the two life long friends.  
  
"It's about Bulma-san and Yamcha-san, isn't it?" stated the Son softly after a long stretch of silence.  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I shouldn't care, you know. All that matters is that *my* mom and dad are together. But still, it bothers me."  
  
No more words were needed. Even though Goten didn't really understand the complications of being around one's mother when she was still with her ex-boyfriend, he still struggled to help Trunks in anyway possible. And at that moment, silence was what was needed. The pair stood side by side, staring blankly out the window. Each was lost in his own thoughts.   
  
"Which one is Vegeta-sei's star?" asked Goten after a few minutes, gesturing to the black dome of the sky outside the window.  
  
Trunks eyes expertly scanned the sky for the distant prick of light his father had taught him to pick out.   
  
"There," replied the young crown prince, pointing to a flickering orange star that hung a few arc seconds over the city skyline.   
  
"It's hard to believe that our fathers came from all the way out there," stated Chibi Gohan as he came to join the other two at the window.  
  
All three demi-Saiyans stared at the dazzling orb that used to warm the surface of Vegeta-sei before Freeza had destroyed the planet.  
  
"Just think Trunks-kun. You could have been a prince," said Goten in awe.  
  
"What do you mean 'could have been'? I *am* a prince," replied the taller boy.   
  
Within minutes Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were all wrestling and darting about the room, the puzzle and their troubles both long forgotten.  
  
  
*****  
  
Prince Vegeta touched down in the back courtyard of the complex and stalked down the path that led to the main structure of Capsule Corp. He had spent the entire afternoon training in the wastelands after the awkward run in with Yamcha. Now the prince was back and he wanted answers.  
  
The door to the kitchen crashed open and in strode a very angry Vegeta. Mirai no Gohan, Radditz, and Nappa all looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Where's the woman?" demanded Vegeta.   
  
"Bulma-san is out back by the pool," replied the teenaged Saiyan.  
  
The prince grunted and then spun around on his heels. "Don't even *think* about following me," he called over his shoulder as he stormed back outside.  
  
The three mischief-makers sat clued to their seats in terror.  
  
  
*****  
  
Princess Bulma dipped her toes into the cold water. The action sent small ripples across the glassy surface of the Olympic-size pool. Night birds sang melodies to one another as the moon rose in the east. The pool reflected the moonlight, causing it to dance across Bulma's face. The young woman allowed her thoughts to drift as she watched the waves flicker across the pool's surface.   
  
Behind her someone cleared their voice. Bulma turned to see Prince Vegeta standing there, arms crossed and glaring.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked coolly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, we do, do we?" replied the scientist sarcastically. "By all means, your Majesty, talk."  
  
Vegeta closed the distance between the two of them. Gracefully, he swooped down next to her and sat cross-legged. Turning towards her, he focused sharp, black eyes on the young woman.  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Bulma jumped slightly, taken aback by such a forward question. She glanced away, her eyes traveling over the glimmering water. "I'm not sure. I know I don't feel anything for Yamcha anymore. The love I have for him is like the love I have for Goku, or Kurilian, or Chichi. It's not that 'makes-your-head-spin-and-you-feel-like-you-can-fly' type. Just a deep, strong caring. But for you..."  
  
The woman's voice trailed off. She hadn't had time to sort out the jumbled up mess of thoughts and feelings for her own, and now here he was demanding that she explain herself. For once, the boisterous woman found herself at a lost for words. She glanced out of the corner of her at the proud prince. "What about you?"  
  
Vegeta sneered back at her. "Of course I don't 'love' you," he replied with disgust. "A true Saiyan warrior does not have such emotions."  
  
"Does he not have them, or does he just refuse to show them because he's too much of a stubborn pain in the ass?" retorted Bulma.  
  
The Saiyan blinked with shock. Slowly, a smirk spread across his lips. "You're a quick-tongued little nymph," he muttered.  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "I could really learn to love you," she murmured under her breath.  
  
She gasped as those words left her mouth. She turned away and shook her head fiercely, trying to rid her head of such foolish thoughts. It was just her longing for a child that made her think so things. She couldn't possibly *care* for this barbarian.  
  
Vegeta's mocking laughter caught her attention. She shot a withering glare at him. The prince smirked and leaned forward, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Admit it, woman. You think I'm irresistible," he purred seductively.  
  
"Only after you admit that you're a tail-less monkey freak," she replied, her mouth crooking into a challenging smirk.  
  
"You did not just say that," hissed Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, yes I did."  
  
Without warning, the prince's hand darted out and shoved the surprised woman into the icy water. Bulma sputtered as she resurfaced, her blue hair plastered across her face. She pushed wet locks out of the way and glared up at the Saiyan. Her expression slowly changed to one of sly mischief.  
  
"Don't you want to join me, Veggie?" she cooed, splashing water up at the prince. "Come on. The water's nice."  
  
"Why don't you get out so I can see you dripping wet with that tight little dress clinging to your body?" he replied.  
  
"Come and get me!" challenged Bulma.  
  
Vegeta dove in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her under. Remembering that she didn't have the lung capacity of a Saiyan, he released his victim and let her surface for air. He surfaced near her and watched her gasp for breath. He appreciatively watched her chest rise up and down.  
  
"Oh! You're going to get it now, Monkey Boy!" cried Bulma, lunging at him and futilely trying to dunk him under.  
  
  
*****  
  
Queen Bulma sighed happily and leaned up against King Vegeta's shoulder. She snuggled closer to her husband as they watched from a distance as their younger counterparts flirted in the pool.   
  
"Isn't that so romantic?" whispered Bulma. "I don't think you were ever that sweet."  
  
"Watch it, woman," threatened Vegeta as he leaned down and playfully nipped at her ear.   
  
She ignored his attempts to seduce her. "I'm surprised that Gohan, Radditz, and Nappa aren't anywhere around. They'll be disappointed when they find out about this."  
  
"I 'encouraged' them to stay out of it tonight. And I made Kakkarot watch after them, just in case they didn't want to listen to my advice," stated the prince as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"So that's why all four of them are at the window with binoculars?" giggled Bulma.  
  
"Kakkarot no baka," hissed Vegeta as he glared at the window where he could see all four Saiyans piled on a couch, peeking through the blinds.   
  
"Don't worry about him," purred Bulma, running her finger across Vegeta's chin and down his neck. "Just worry about me."  
  
The prince smirked. "As you wish, my Queen." 


	16. Pseudochapter 16

Brolly awoke to harsh, artificial light. Dr. Gero hovered over him, pulling back the Saiyan's eyelids and shining a flashlight at the pupils. The cranky alien batting half-heartedly at the mad scientist. His head was buzzing and felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"How are we feeling today?" greeted Dr. Gero in a syrupy tone of voice.  
  
"Burn in hell," growled Brolly in reply.  
  
"That well, eh? I hope you are up for today's agenda. I was thinking that after a light breakfast of toast and grapefruit that we could maybe reek havoc on an unexpecting world."  
  
"Sounds yummy," stated the Legendary Super Saiyan with a wicked smile.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha leaned back against the blue and orange striped cushions of the lawn chair. In front of him lay the expanse of one of the larger outdoor courtyards of Capsule Corp. The Earth warriors were taking a thirty-minute spar break. While the others had meandered inside for refreshments, Yamcha had decided to take advantage of the cool breeze and rest outdoors.   
  
He casually watched Trunks, Goten, and Gohan play a game of chase. Of course this was no ordinary game of tag. The boys had phased out of human vision several minutes ago. Yamcha was barely able to keep track as they darted from place to place.   
  
Despite himself, Yamcha smiled. He and Pu'ar had spent the better half of the previous night laying on the living room floor, staring idly at the ceiling. They had pondered all of life's mysteries, just like when it had been the two of them alone in the desert.   
  
Over the course of the night, Yamcha had reconciled all of his feelings for his former lover. It was true that he no longer loved Bulma in the romantic sense. Yet, he would still gladly lay down his life for the woman he considered to be his best friend (next to Pu'ar of course).   
  
The thought of Bulma in Vegeta's arms still bothered the former desert bandit. The entire idea left a nasty taste in his mouth. He still could not get past the image of Vegeta as an enemy, even though the rest of the warriors seemed to have readily accepted the grumpy prince and his psychotic comrades into their ranks.   
  
As Yamcha's eyes wandered away from the boy's game, they fell on one of the many tables set up for employees to take advantage of. At this particular table sat several young women, fresh out of college. They all had plentiful cleavage that was exaggerated by unnecessary push-up bras. Short, classy, pinstriped skirts accented lean legs. One girl caught Yamcha's attention. She had short, wavy pink hair and sparkling blue eyes. She laughed at one of her companion's jokes, daintily covering her mouth with a petite hand. Glancing over towards him, the pink-haired girl caught his eye. She smiled shyly and turned away. The women leaned in close together and tittered girlishly, casting conspiratorial looks towards the lounging warrior.  
  
Yamcha's view was blocked by the appearance of Trunks, Goten, and Gohan in front of him.   
  
"Whatcha lookin' at, Yamcha-san?" asked Goten cheerfully.  
  
"He's checking out those girl's over there," answered Trunks knowingly, a Vegeta-like smirk on his face.  
  
Yamcha flushed at the boy's accurate assumption. He stammered incoherently, completely caught off guard. Trunks, however, turned away and studied the women at the table. Suddenly, a sly grin spread across the boy's face.  
  
"Which one do you think is the prettiest, Yamcha-san?" asked the lavender-haired child.  
  
The ex-bandit stared at the boy incredulously. "The pink-haired girl," he answered hesitantly.  
  
Trunks bobbed his head up and down, obviously approving of the man's choice. He strolled over to a basketball that the boys had discarded earlier that day. Picking it up, he tossed the ball to Goten. Trunks then walked back towards his friends, placing himself between them and the women.  
  
"Hey, Goten. Throw the ball to me. Hard. But not too hard, okay?" instructed Trunks.  
  
The boy scrunched up his face in confusion, but shrugged compliantly. "Okay, Trunks-kun."  
  
Goten hurled the ball towards his friend. Trunks held up his hands in a feint to catch the projectile, but he let it pass through his grasp. The ball continued to fly through the air and landed exactly in the middle of the ladies's table. Food splattered over their business suits as the ball bounced off the table and rolled to a stop at their feet. The women let out squeaks of protest and leapt away from the ruined meal.   
  
Trunks turned to Goten and frowned disapprovingly. "That was *too* hard, Goten."  
  
"Gomen ne," apologized the younger boy.  
  
Trunks waved his hand dismissively and then trotted over to the women. Yamcha watched him curiously as the boy stooped down to pick up the errant ball. Hugging the basketball tightly to him, Trunks stared up at the women with childlike innocence. The boy spoke to the women, but he was too far away for Yamcha to overhear. Anxiety knotted the former bandit's stomach as he watched Trunks talk with the woman. After a moment, Trunks turned to face Yamcha and gestured towards the man by tilting his head. The women looked over at the blushing bandit. The women giggled. Yamcha swallowed his growing dread. The pink-haired woman leaned down and whispered something into Trunks's ear. The young child grinned up at her and then trotted back over to his awaiting friends.   
  
"What did you say?" demanded Yamcha the minute Trunks stopped in front of him.  
  
The boy smiled mischievously at him. "I just apologized for Goten throwing the ball into their lunch."  
  
"What else?" asked the man, leaning forward.  
  
"Just that you thought that the pink-haired girl was real cute," replied Trunks innocently.  
  
"What did she tell you?" whispered Yamcha, his voice hoarse.  
  
Trunks grinned triumphantly. He leaned in close to Yamcha. "Her phone number."  
  
*****  
  
  
Hey minna-san! Tons of apologies for such a long wait for this chapter. And it's just a pseudo-chapter really. I wanted to write more, but I figured I had better go ahead and post again. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Big Battle. I promise to post a lot sooner than I have been. The first wave of tests is over for now, and my schedule should be clearing up. Plus, I'm going to try to impose a thirty-minute-a-day-writing schedule. Maybe that way, I'll get more written. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. See ya soon!  
~ ladymoonlight n.n 


	17. Chapter 17

The sun had begun its descent towards the western horizon when Goku first sensed that something was wrong. He paused in the middle of his spar against Nappa and Radditz, absent-mindedly dodging their attacks. Noticing his brother's far off look, Radditz held up his hand for Nappa to stop.  
  
"What is it?" demanded Radditz, staring at his little brother curiously.  
  
"Don't you sense that?" asked Goku, referring to the eerie feeling that was permeating from an area far off in the distance.  
  
The other earth fighters ceased their training. They all strained their senses in order to detect whatever it was that Goku had picked up on. Gradually, the nauseous feeling of Brolly's disconcerting ki became obvious. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, and Choatzu exchanged nervous glances.   
  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," whispered the bald monk to his comrades.  
  
"You'll never be ready," commented Prince Vegeta snottily. "Only a Super Saiyan can defeat him." It was obvious from the smirk on his face that he considered himself to be that Saiyan.  
  
Suddenly, the group was practically knocked over as Brolly released the full force of his ki energy. Even from so great a distance, the maniacal Saiyan's ki affected the warriors.   
  
"It's time," murmured Piccolo solemnly. Chibi Gohan looked up at his mentor with a worried expression. Piccolo smiled down at him. "Don't worry, kid. We can do this."  
  
At that moment, the front door slammed open and Trunks barreled outside, followed closely by Goten.   
  
"This time I'm going to get him!" shouted the lavender-haired boy as he leapt into the air and took off in the direction of Brolly's ki.  
  
"Hey! Trunks-kun! Wait for me!" called Goten as he set off after his friend.  
  
Mirai no Gohan appeared, looking panicked. "You two get back here now!" called the teenager, as he took to the sky.   
  
Gohan was followed closely by King Vegeta. The older sovereign gave a single meaningful look to his younger counterpart and followed after the three boys. Moments later, Son came jogging out of the house.  
  
"Oi! Vegeta! Wait up!" he called as he too leapt into the air.  
  
The mismatched group of warriors watched as the future warriors disappeared on the horizon. Resigning to fate, they launched into the sky as well, going to what could possibly be their doom.  
  
*****  
  
Brolly stood in the middle of a vast wasteland, waiting for the earth fighters to arrive. He could sense them in the distance. He waited patiently for them to arrive.  
  
King Vegeta was the first to land before him, jumping into Super Saiyan the moment his feet hit the ground. The aggressive Saiyan didn't pause for the others to arrive. He lunged straight for Brolly, driving his fist into the taller alien's stomach. Brolly was driven back, but not far. The deranged Saiyan ascended as well, surpassing the prince's power level. He easily tossed Vegeta aside, and then turned towards the other future warriors who just arrived.  
  
Trunks stood, fists clenched, torn between wanting to rush to his father's aid and the memories of the severe beating he suffered before. Goten placed himself protectively between his best friend and Brolly, ready to defend Trunks with his life. Son and Mirai no Gohan rushed past the two children and charged at Brolly, hoping to keep the maniacal villain away from the two young boys.   
  
Brolly laughed as he easily dodged the two older Sons's attack. He shot into the air and sent a blast at the other fighters, who were finally arriving behind their future counterparts. The group was forced to scatter as the ki shot flew dangerously close to them.   
  
Son and Mirai slid to a halt and spun around, Son jumping to Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan activating his Mystic power. They leapt into the air and pursued Brolly, who was now harassing the weaker fighters. The insane alien had already managed to take out part of a nearby mountain range using Tien's body, had knocked Choatzu out cold, and was currently making sure Radditz would never have offspring by repeatedly kneeing the Saiyan.   
  
Before Son and Mirai reached Brolly, Trunks appeared next to him. The boy jumped instantly into Super Saiyan mode and delivered a swift kick to the older warrior's head. Brolly flew backwards directly towards Son and Mirai, who attacked the moment he was in range. Freed from Brolly's attacks, Radditz began to sink towards the ground. Goten appeared by his side and wrapped a supportive arm around the large Saiyan.   
  
"You okay, Uncle Radditz?" inquired the young boy, his eyes reflecting his concern.  
  
The tall Saiyan fighter was taken aback by the title. "Yeah, kid. I'm alright," he responded, trying not to sound too pleased with the affection shown by his nephew.   
  
Meanwhile, King Vegeta had recovered from his initial knock down. He shot into the air towards Brolly. Son and Mirai no Gohan flew past him as they were knocked back by the Legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta barreled into Brolly, slamming into the larger Saiyan's stomach. Brolly doubled over; growling, he retaliated by bashing his fist into Vegeta's skull. Stars burst against a blackness that threatened to consume him. King Vegeta dropped out of the air, landing near Son and Mirai, who were just recovering from their own beatings.   
  
Looking up, Son saw his younger counterpart engage Brolly. The two exchanged swift blows. The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed demonically as he effortlessly blocked each punch. Nappa and Piccolo charged him from behind. With one fluid motion, he countered a kick from Goku and spun to block his two newest attackers. Releasing a burst of ki energy, he drove all three warriors backwards.  
  
As soon as the initial rush subsided, Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks, along with Kuririn replaced the other fighters. They wove through the air around the annoyed Brolly. Kuririn was the first to be hit out of the air. Next, Brolly swung at Trunks. The boy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow, but it never came. Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten in front of him, using his body as a shield. The gold in Goten's hair flickered as he began to lose consciousness. The young Son dropped out of the sky. Chibi no Gohan appeared below, catching his "younger" brother before he hit the earth.  
  
"Chibi-kun!" cried Trunks. He looked up at Brolly, his eyes slanting with anger. "You bastard!"  
  
Trunks lunged at his friend's attacker. He threw punches and kicks recklessly, blinded by anger. With an enraged yell, Trunks hit the second level. Brolly was startled by this and for a slight moment his defense dropped. Trunks scored a brutal blow to the Legendary Super Saiyan's chest. The child felt the rewarding crack of few of his enemy's ribs breaking. Brolly bellowed in pain and lashed out at him. Trunks flew backward through the air, straight towards a cliff wall. Before he made contact with the jagged rock, he was caught by Tien.   
  
Brolly sneered down at the child who had just been saved by the three-eyed freak. Looking up, he found himself face to face with a Super Saiyan Prince Vegeta. The seething prince glared at him.  
  
"Don't...touch...my...child," hissed Prince Vegeta.   
  
Brolly smirked wickedly. Now it was time to take out the pesky sovereign. And once he was finished with him, he would deal with the others in due time.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Okay, the ending of that chapter was kinda crappy. Sorry. But at least I've posted again. I figured I should update before I leave for the anime con in Atlanta this Friday! Yahoo! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave lots of reviews.  
~ladymoonlight 


	18. Chapter 18

Prince Vegeta faced off against the Legendary Super Saiyan. He seethed with anger. *No one* messed with his child. And he stubbornly admitted that Trunks *was* his future offspring.   
  
Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared within inches of Brolly's face. The Legendary Super Saiyan smirked; he easily dodged Vegeta's attacks as the short prince lashed out in fury. Brolly began to cackle madly as the small sovereign grew more and more frustrated. Vegeta screamed in anger and threw his entire body against the taller warrior.   
  
Brolly's breath was knocked out of him as the compact prince slammed into him. Growling in anger, the deranged Saiyan brought both fists down hard on Vegeta's skull. Stars flashed in front of his eyes and the prince began to black out. He dropped towards the ground. Vegeta braced himself for the impending collision.  
  
However, his body didn't hit the ground. Something soft braced him. Prince Vegeta turned, expecting to see Kakkarot, Son, or even his older self. Instead, he was face to face with Yamcha. He and the ex-bandit exchanged a tense stare. Finally, Yamcha grinned wryly at him.  
  
"Whaddya say we teach this bastard a lesson?" quipped the scarred man.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. He nodded firmly. The two men gained altitude and faced off against Brolly. Meanwhile, the others hovered below them and exchanged incredulous looks. Gohan, Nappa, and Radditz stared at each other.   
  
"No way!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Overhead, Yamcha and Prince Vegeta let out a dual war cry. The sped towards Brolly. The Legendary Super Saiyan prepared himself for their attacks. He was so busy countering their blows that he was unaware of the dual ki attack flying his way. Trunks and Goten had released a combined Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha. The sparkling ki drove into the startled Brolly sending him flying backwards. The two youth quickly joined Yamcha and Vegeta's side.   
  
"Stay out of this," ordered Prince Vegeta.  
  
"No way!" replied Trunks, shaking his head and causing his soft lavender hair to fall in his face.   
"Son! Kakkarot!" called Prince Vegeta. "Get these two out of here!"  
  
"But Vegeta..." whined Goku, glancing uncertainly at his counterpart.  
  
"You're asking for the impossible, Vegeta-san," replied Son, shaking his head and grinning knowingly. He exchanged a look with King Vegeta. They both knew their sons well enough that it was pointless to try to tell the two boys to stand aside.  
  
Prince Vegeta growled, enraged that the others were trying to protect the two more vulnerable fighters. Chibi Gohan joined his friends; this irked the young prince even more.   
  
"Get lost," he shouted at the three children, hurling a ki blast at the trio and causing them to scatter. He turned back towards Brolly. While he was preoccupied, Piccolo and Mirai no Gohan had engaged with the Super Saiyan. Nappa, Radditz, and Kuririn hovered on the outskirts of the scuffle, tossing ki attacks at their opponent when there was an opening. Prince Vegeta growled. This victory was going to be his.  
  
The young sovereign flew past Piccolo and Gohan and attacked Brolly directly, averting the taller warrior's attention from his previous opponents to himself. Brolly simply chuckled. He raised his ki drastically, tossing aside the ring of warriors. The fell from the sky, each landing gracefully on his feet. The others alighted next to them. The hodge-podge group of fighters stared up at the glowing Brolly.   
  
King Vegeta turned to Son and addressed the young Saiyan grimly. "I think it's time to finish this, Kakkarot."  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he spun towards Trunks. "You know what that means, don'tcha?"  
  
The older boy grinned back at his best friend. "Yep! Our dads our gonna fuse!"  
  
  
  
  
*****  
Gomen ne! I haven't posted in forever! I'm such a naughty little girl. Forgive me everyone. I do have a valid excuse; I had three papers due this past month. Each averaged about fourteen-pages long. But it's over now. And with Christmas break creeping up, I should be posting more often. Thanks for so many reviews. Keep them coming. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. But I'm outta here for now. n_n.v..  
  
~ladymoonlight~ 


	19. Chapter 19

King Vegeta breathed in deeply, steeling himself for the embarrassment he was about to willingly put himself through. He walked a few paces away from the other fighters and looked back at Son expectantly. The spiky-haired fighter nodded and took his place next to him.   
  
'I can't believe I'm going to do this,' thought King Vegeta before he began the fusion dance.  
  
The other fighters looked on in amazement as the two future warriors spun about like ballerinas. Prince Vegeta felt his own cheeks burn as he watched his counterpart do that ridiculous routine with none other than Kakkarot himself.   
  
"FUSION-HA!" shouted King Vegeta and Son as they completed the bizarre dance.  
  
The resulting ki rush knocked over the others. As they picked themselves up, they studied the strange fighter in front of them. Trunks waved his fist in the air and whooped. Goten danced about, feeding off his older friend's enthusiasm.   
  
"Brolly is going to get his ass kicked," commented Trunks, turning and grinning at Goten.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed the younger boy eagerly.   
  
The two boys became quiet as they realized that their fused fathers were standing right over them. Trunks cowered a little bit and clapped his hand over his mouth. Both boys looked up nervously at the bizarre warrior.  
  
"You two stay out of this," demanded the fighter, his voice an eerie combination of Goku and Vegeta's.   
  
"Yes, sir," both boys replied obediently.  
  
The warrior scowled at them. "Trunks..."  
  
The young boy sighed and uncrossed his fingers behind his back. "I promise." He smiled, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could.  
  
The fighter nodded and then leapt into the sky. He hovered in front of Brolly, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. The Legendary Super Saiyan casually studied the strange being in front of him.  
  
"I'm Gogeta," stated the fused Saiyan. "And I'm going to send you to hell where you belong!"  
  
Brolly snorted, obviously not convinced. Suddenly, he winced. His head swam as the after-effects of a piercing pain. The serum.... His body was now dependent on the poisoning concoction. Shaking aside the woozy feeling, Brolly focused once more on Gogeta. Yelling, he gathered an energy blast and hurled it at the other Saiyan.  
  
Gogeta dodged the attack effortlessly. Smirking with all his might, he charged towards his opponent. His fists became a blur as he relentlessly pressed in on Brolly. The Legendary Super Saiyan found it difficult to block punches and to control the dizzying pain that was starting to throb through out his skull.   
  
The fusion warrior grinned when he landed a punch directly in the middle of Brolly's face. The other fighter's head snapped back. Brolly reached up and gingerly touched his nose. He looked down at his bloodstained fingers. A mad smile crossed his face and he stared at Gogeta with a bizarre, glazed look. The other fighter braced himself for Brolly's counterattack.  
  
The Legendary Super Saiyan let out a blood-chilling war cry and lunged for his opponent. Gogeta tried to dodge, but Brolly caught a hold of his leg. Laughing maniacally, Brolly swung the other warrior over his head before releasing him and sending him hurtling towards a rock formation. Gogeta's body slammed through the solid rock. The former plateau collapsed on top of the warrior.   
  
Brolly hovered over the rubble, his eyes watching intently for any signs of movement. From below, Trunks was hurling threats, alternating between Japanese and Saiyajin in his anger. Brolly paid no attention to the enraged crown prince. His eyes were fixed on the destruction below.  
  
The was a slight movement, a rock skittering from on top of a pile, and then Gogeta burst out from beneath the rubble. Goten, Trunks, and Chibi Gohan let out whoops of triumph. The fused fighter sped straight towards Brolly, a determined look on his face. Shouting, he gathered a ki blast in his hand as he headed for his opponent. Gogeta released the sparkling blue and yellow energy at point blank range. The attack slammed in Brolly's middle driving him back through the air. The energy seared his skin, causing it to blister painfully.   
  
From below, the other warriors sent their respective attacks hurtling towards Brolly. The Saiyan screamed in agony as he was bombarded by the numerous attacks. He dropped out of the sky and landed in a cloud of dust. He lay there, unable to gather the strength to return to his feet. His organs were beginning to shut down without the boost supplied by Dr. Gero's serum.   
  
Gogeta landed gracefully. A small popping noise was heard. King Vegeta and Son stood where the one warrior had been a moment before. Son watched Brolly with pity on his face. The Legendary Super Saiyan writhed in pain as his body experienced withdrawal symptoms.   
  
"We should put him out of his misery," whispered Son softly.   
  
"Gladly," answered King Vegeta, walking towards Brolly.  
  
The Legendary Super Saiyan grinned as the unsuspecting warrior approached him. Shouting, Brolly released a blinding ki attack. King Vegeta grunted as the energy blast drove into him, slinging him backwards.   
  
"Papa!" cried Trunks as he rushed to his father's side.   
  
Goten and Trunks knelt beside King Vegeta as the sovereign painfully sat up. "Bastard," snarled the angry fighter.   
  
Brolly cackled as he stood to his feet. His head was swimming from the pain. Voices that only he could hear were whispering to him, telling him to destroy this pathetic fighters, the planet, the entire universe. This only made the battle more fun for the deranged Saiyan.   
  
"Let's get him, Goten," stated Trunks.   
  
"Yeah!" replied the younger boys.   
  
The rushed forward before King Vegeta could stop them. "Brats! I told you to stay out of this!"  
  
Goten and Trunks were halted in midair. Nappa had grabbed the young crown prince; Radditz had a hold of his future nephew.  
  
"You heard your father," chided Nappa as he held the squirming Trunks.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Let go! Nappa!" protested the lavender-haired boy.   
  
"Come on, Uncle Radditz! Put me down!" shouted Goten.   
  
"Sorry, kid. I have to follow my orders," replied Radditz. He glanced over at Prince Vegeta; the young sovereign sent him an appreciative look.   
  
"I've had enough of this," snarled King Vegeta as he stood to his feet. He glanced over at Nappa and Radditz. "Let them go."  
  
The two warriors exchanged dubious glances, then put the two children down. Trunks and Goten stood still, waiting for King Vegeta's lead.  
  
Son caught King Vegeta's eye. The exchanged a knowing look. Both warriors walked out in front of the other fighters. Son glanced back towards Mirai no Gohan. The teenager nodded and joined them. Trunks and Goten caught on and hurried over to their father's side.   
  
The five Saiyans yelled in unison, all jumping to the Super Saiyan level. Each one began to gather his ki. Together, they released their attacks in an onslaught against Brolly. The Legendary Super Saiyan held his hands out and gathered his own energy to counter the combined blasts.   
  
The five warriors channeled all of their energy into their offensive. Still, Brolly managed to hold them off. After a few moments of staring in amazement, Piccolo and Kuririn joined them. Chibi no Gohan hurried to his mentor's side and added his energy to the attack. Nappa, Radditz, Goku, and Prince Vegeta followed close behind. Finally, Yamcha, Tien and Choatzu joined the fray.   
  
Brolly grunted as he expended all of his power trying to hold of the collective warriors. His energy was dropping rapidly as more of his body systems began to shut down. His heart pounded in his chest as it struggled to keep beating. His left long collapsed. Brolly coughed, blood dripping from his lips. Still, as his body cried out in pain, he refused to yield to these silly earth fighters. His was not a weakling like his father. He would not be defeated.  
  
"Kakkarot!" shrieked Brolly, focusing the last of his energy into his palms.   
  
The earth fighters braced themselves against the attack. Pulling their power together they sent their energy and Brolly's back at the deranged Legendary Super Saiyan. Brolly let his hands drop to his sides as he watched the blinding ki float towards to him. Closing his eyes, his accepted his death as eternity embraced him in a searing, pure white light. 


	20. Chapter 20

The assorted group of the earth's defensive forces relaxed as the ki flash subsided. There was a void where Brolly's ki had been moments prior. There was no material trace of the Legendary Super Saiyan's existence.  
  
"It's over," breathed Goku, a relieved grin breaking out across his face.   
  
Mirai no Gohan let out a whoop of victory. He swept Goten up and swung him around. "We won! We won! We won!" shouted the three Son children and Trunks together in unison.  
  
Nappa and Radditz butted heads to celebrate. Yamcha, Kuririn, and Choatzu did a little victory jig. Tein and Piccolo grinned proudly. Prince Vegeta was virtually oozing with arrogant self-congratulations. However, King Vegeta did not seem to share the victory spirit. He took to the air and was about to set out when Son called to him, stalling him.  
  
"Hey, 'Geta! Where are you going?" called the eldest Son, with a baffled look on his face.  
  
King Vegeta stared down at him, with a somber look on his face. "There's some business that needs to be attended to."  
  
Without another word, he disappeared into the waning daylight.  
  
  
****  
  
The corporation helicopter landed in the middle of the wastelands, sending up a cloud of dust. As the propellers slowed, Chichi hopped out of the compartment, followed closely by Princess and Queen Bulma. In the distance they could make out the figures of the earth fighters. There was no sign of Brolly. One of the figures rose into the air. After a moment, there was a streak of ki as the person disappeared over the horizon to the north.  
  
The three women jogged towards the men, calling out a thousand inquires as they approached. They converged first on Chibi no Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Despite the boys' protests, the ladies checked them for any scraps or bumps before next turning to the adults.   
  
"Oh, Goku-san!" cried Chichi, collapsing into her husbands arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi. Everything's okay now," murmured the man as he gently stroked her hair.   
  
"Well, boys, did you make your princess proud?" laughed Princess Bulma as she turned to Radditz and Nappa. The shorter warrior grinned wolfishly, while the bald Saiyan just blushed and smiled like a small child.   
  
Princess Bulma and Prince Vegeta's eyes met for a moment, but they quickly looked away. Nappa was about to comment when Yamcha interrupted by confronting his ex-girlfriend. The two broke out into a fierce fight over what the young woman was doing in such a dangerous place.   
  
Meanwhile, Queen Bulma glanced around, searching for her husband. "Son-kun, where's..."  
  
"He said he had some business elsewhere," answered the eldest Son, a slightly baffled look on his face.   
  
Queen Bulma's eyes light up with understanding. She turned to her son and smoothed back his lavender hair from his face. Leaning close, she addressed him in a stern, motherly voice. "Trunks, you stay here with the others. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Are you going after Dad?" asked the young child eagerly.  
  
"Stay," replied Bulma, her eyes conveying the seriousness of her command...and the seriousness of the consequences for Trunks's disobedience. The small child nodded his head in understanding. Queen Bulma turned to the others. "I'll meet you back at Capsule Corp."  
  
The others gave her a slightly confused look in reply, but no one tried to stop her. They knew better than to get in the way of Bulma Briefs on a mission.   
  
She jogged back to the helicopter and hauled herself into the cockpit. The blades whirled as she started the engine. The air vehicle took to the air and headed towards the north.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma flew the helicopter low above the wooded mountain range, her eyes scanning for a particular spot. She found what she was looking for on the second sweep of the area. A large outcropping jutted out of the side of a mountain, barren against the lush green of the trees. Bulma brought the helicopter down precariously on the cliff's edge. She slid out of the cockpit and was greeted by a harsh, biting wind. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, trying to fight off the bitter cold. She warily approached the concealed entrance of an immense cavern. Hesitantly, she entered.   
  
Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the rugged cavern floor. Vegeta stood in the middle of the natural chamber. He turned to his wife, his black eyes expressionless.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Indeed, Dr. Gero had done a very thorough job of evacuating. Ripped wires hung exposed in the walls and from the ceiling. The main computer's keyboard had been smashed in order to prevent anyone from reaping information from the system. The motherboard was still giving off random sparks. But the scene in the middle of the cavern was what made Bulma's stomach drop. There were two human-sized tubes. And they were empty.  
  
"He took the androids," whispered Bulma, her voice quavering.   
  
Vegeta sighed heavily. Bulma came up behind him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.   
  
"You were going to stop him, weren't you," whispered his wife softly. When he didn't reply, she rested her cheek on the back of his neck. "Don't blame yourself for him getting away."  
  
Vegeta still didn't reply. However, his body shivered ever so slightly. Bulma dropped her arms and wrapped them around him, pulling him close to herself. Slowly, he turned around so that he was facing her. He placed his hands lightly on her hips. Bulma curled up in his embrace, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. They stood like that until the sun had set.  
  
****  
  
Princess Bulma fidgeted as she glanced out the window for the fiftieth time that afternoon. "They're not back yet," she commented.  
  
"Forth-three," reported Nappa. He, Radditz, and Mire no Gohan were keeping a tab of how often the young scientist expressed her concern for her counterpart.   
  
Bulma scowled at the bald Saiyan and turned back to the fading sunset. A figure caught her attention; she glimpsed Prince Vegeta slipping through the darkening shadows of the outdoor gardens. Glancing back to make sure Nappa and Radditz were still preoccupied with goading Gohan into drinking some victory sake, Bulma slipped outside and towards where she had last seen Vegeta.  
  
The prince was sitting cross-legged, his back straight, by the elegant outdoor fountain in the center of Mrs. Briefs's hybrid tea rose garden. His dark eyes settled on Bulma as she quietly walked up next to him. Gracefully, she knelt next to him. She pretended to be busy studying the water trickling down the granite fountain. She held out her hand and let the icy water flow over it, numbing her fingertips. Vegeta reached out and pulled her hand out of the water. He grasped her fingertips tightly, bringing back the warmth.  
  
"It's over," murmured Bulma, her eyes fixed on her hand enclosed in Vegeta's.   
  
"Is it ever really over?" he replied, a melancholy tone to his voice.  
  
The young woman took in a deep breath, understanding what he meant. There would be someone else, something else, some other threat to replace this one. "What can I say? Maybe we were destined to fight. To be the small piece of hope that protects this world."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Your sentiment is sickening, woman."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "It brings me comfort. And even if I don't always believe it, or if I sometimes think it's unfair, I can never forsake it. I'd rather think that all my suffering isn't in vain. That some greater good comes out of it all. But then again, doesn't everyone wish for that."  
  
"I don't," replied the prince. "There is no truth to it. It's senseless to believe in lies."  
  
"How do you survive, Vegeta? How can you keep going without any hope...in anything?"   
  
"I'm a Saiya-jin. I live to fight. That is my one motive, my one incentive. Everything else merely passes away under the sun."  
  
"And does that philosophy make you happy?" The dark glare she received told her the answer that he would never dare voice. "Why are you so afraid to open up and feel? Life isn't worth living if you don't feel anything."  
  
"I know what the joy of victory is. The triumph of destroying one weaker than myself," defended the prince.  
  
Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not true emotions."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not. And you know that's the truth. You know what, Vegeta? I think you're just scared. You hide behind you're macho prince-of-all-Saiyans attitude just so you don't have to risk getting hurt by anyone. You can't be hurt if you don't care about anyone."  
  
Prince Vegeta dropped her hand and glared at her. "Woman, you have no right to assume anything about me. You know nothing about me."  
  
"I would if you would let me! You're right that I don't have a clue of even half of what you've been through in your life, Vegeta. But that's not my fault. You're the one that won't tell me anything!"  
  
"Why do you even want to know?" retorted the angry prince.  
  
"Because I care!" Bulma's face flushed as she realized what she had just let slipped. She ducked her head. "Because I care about *you*."  
  
She was startled when Vegeta began to laugh. She looked up at him and frowned. "What's so funny, pray tell?"  
  
"You and your foolish emotions, that's what!" replied the smirking sovereign.  
  
Princess Bulma's eyes narrowed. "My emotions are not foolish! Forgive me for even caring, Vegeta! Obviously, it's wasted. Honestly, I don't know why I bother to care for a stupid ape man like you." Bulma's lips were contorted in a fierce frown. With a 'hmph' she crossed her arms and turned her head away, causing her ponytail to bounce jauntily.  
  
"Oh, shut up, woman."  
  
Bulma turned back towards him to protest his response. Vegeta, however, hand other plans. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. Bulma only had time to let out a small squeak before the Saiyan prince brought her lips to his own. Bulma wanted to fight, but she couldn't resist the warmth of his mouth. .  
  
"Those three are going to be disappointed to find they missed *this*," stated a dry voice.  
  
Princess Bulma and Prince Vegeta leapt apart. They looked up to see their counterparts grinning down at them. King Vegeta and Queen Bulma looked at one another and then looked back at their younger versions.   
  
"We'll leave you two alone. Sorry for the interruption," commented Queen Bulma as she walked past. She waved her hand for them to carry on.   
  
"Good night," commented King Vegeta as he followed after his wife. "And I'll make sure to keep the Terrible Trio occupied."  
  
As the husband and wife disappeared inside, Princess Bulma turned back to Prince Vegeta. He looked very sedated. Groaning, she dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"That was so embarrassing!" she moaned. "It feels like the first time mom walked in on me and Yamcha kissing on the couch! I feel like a teenager."  
  
Her hands were gently pried apart and she found herself face to face with Prince Vegeta. He smirked at her. "Be quiet and keep kissing me," he purred.  
  
  
  
*****  
This will be the last post until after finals. I hope everyone does well (for all of you who have exams). Review, please!  
  
~ladymoonlight 


	21. Chapter 21

Goten and Trunks sat on the rooftop of Capsule Corp. Above their heads swung the night sky, speckled with pricks of light. The normally rowdy pair sat in silence; Goten had learned to be still when his older friend was in one of his deep, brooding moods. Trunks was definitely in one such mood now. He sat with his chin propped up on knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. The young boy was staring at the blank spot in the sky where Vegeta-sei used to be.   
  
"Whatcha thinking?" chirped Goten, his dark eyes fixed on his friend.  
  
"About a lot of things," answered Trunks. He waved his hand, vaguely gesturing to the black expanse above them. "Of all the worlds out there. All the people. All the possibilities."  
  
The younger boy scrunched his nose and glanced back up at the stars. "I've never really thought about all that."  
  
The other child shrugged. "It's kinda scary when you think about it...what all could be out there. All the good things that are just waiting to be discovered. And for all the good things, there's just as many bad things. It's like a cosmic scale."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes in concentration. He loved how intense Trunks sounded when he talked about deep issues, but he always struggled to keep up. Some things were just beyond his understanding. But this time he thought he understood. "For every bad person out there, there's a good guy waiting to defeat him, right? And there will always be another bad guy and another. Because if there were only good guys, then everything would be uneven. Right, Trunks?"  
  
The older boy grinned at his friend. "Right, Chibi. Maybe you should be a philosopher when you grow up Goten."  
  
The young Son frowned. "What's a 'philosopher'?"  
  
Trunks threw his head back and laughed. "Never mind, Goten. I was just joking anyway." Goten shrugged it off. Trunks stared at his best friend with a hint of admiration in his eyes. "I wish I could be like you, Chibi. Never let anything bother me."  
  
Goten turned to his steadfast comrade, a strange sadness in his eyes. "That's not true. A lot of things bother me. I just don't let anyone know. Before Papa came back, Mama was sad a lot. I wanted to be strong for her and for Gohan. As long as I acted like nothing was wrong, I could pretend to be happy. And that made Mama happy."  
  
Trunks reached out and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You don't ever have to pretend for me, Chibi."  
  
Goten grinned; all trace of sadness in his eyes had vanished. "I know, Trunks-kun. I know."  
  
  
****  
  
Bulma stood with her hands on her hips, making one more last-minute survey of her packing job. Everything should be ready for their group to head back. Piling everything into a capsule crate, the scientist activated the device. With a small pop, it reduced in size. She snatched up the capsule and stuffed it in her pocket, trading it for the reality jumper.   
  
She wove through the numberless corridors until she came to the main banquet hall. An elaborate feast had been set out, compliments of her hostess. Cakes, cookies, and sweets were piled high on the tables. One table held enough carved roast beef to equal an entire cow. Rare, exotic fruits sat in decorative baskets. The heavy scent of delicacies hung in the air.  
  
Everyone had gathered to say fare-well to the group of future warriors. However, the Saiyan fighters were more concerned with the food than good-byes. They were quickly consuming the   
entire meal.   
  
Bulma shook her head and then quickly sought out her younger version. The woman was standing off to the side, chatting with Kuririn and Chi Chi. The older scientist motioned for her to join her.   
  
Princess Bulma politely excused herself from the conversation and then headed over to her counterpart. The older woman smiled sweetly at her.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you good-bye," stated Queen Bulma. "And thank you for everything. Good luck with the prince of all apes. However, judging from last night, you've got everything under control."  
  
The younger woman's cheeks burned red. Once she overcame her embarrassment, she smiled slyly at her counterpart. "Like you and His Majesty didn't 'celebrate' last night yourselves."  
  
Queen Bulma grinned. "Guilty as charged."  
  
Both woman giggled. Then they embraced fondly. Pulling away, Princess Bulma wiped tears from her eyes. The pair rejoined the group. The humans were picking through what the Saiyans had left of the feast. Both Bulma's quickly joined in on the joking and festivities, both trying to conceal their sadness.  
  
  
****  
  
Chibi no Gohan shifted from one foot to the other. He watched Trunks nervously as the older boy brandished the knife that he had swiped from the kitchen. The three youngest demi-Saiyans had snuck out of the party and had congregated out in the rose garden. Trunks and Goten had promised Chibi no Gohan that they had a surprise in store for him. He was afraid that the "surprise" somehow involved the knife.  
  
"Listen, Gohan-kun. This is a very important ritual. Goten and I discussed this last night. We've already done it once before, but we both agreed to let you in on our ultra-top secret brotherhood. You gotta do everything that I tell you to, okay?" stated Trunks.  
  
Chibi no Gohan gulped and nodded his head. "Okay."  
  
Trunks turned first to Goten, who voluntarily held out his hands. That was when Chibi no Gohan noticed the two small white scars on his "little" brother's hands. The older boy made a small cut in his friends palms, directly on top of the scars. The younger boy didn't even wince. Next, Trunks sliced his own palms over his own scars. Then he turned to Gohan.   
  
"Hold out your hands," ordered Trunks.  
  
Chibi no Gohan hesitantly held out his arms. He chewed on his bottom lip as Trunks made small incisions on his palms. His mom wasn't going to like this one bit.  
  
That part of the ceremony complete, Trunks tucked the knife into his belt. He held his hands palm-out towards the others. "Join hands," he commanded.  
  
The three boys formed a ring and grasped each others hands. Both Goten and Gohan turned to the older boy, waiting for the next step.  
  
"We are now hereby blood brothers. Nothing can separate us. Together, no one can defeat us. We are warriors feared throughout the universe, loyal to none but ourselves. We will be friends through eternity." Trunks paused. He had obviously run out of things to say. "Um...yeah! So be it!"  
  
Goten let out a whoop and threw his hands in the air. He and Trunks began to dance around wildly in celebration. Chibi no Gohan grinned at his two companions. He had never had friends before other than Mr. Piccolo. For the first time ever, he belonged.  
  
****  
  
King Vegeta growled as he and Son accidently smashed into each other's foreheads as they tried to settle into the cramped reality jumper. "Watch it, Kakkarot," threatened the cranky alien royalty.  
  
"Sorry, 'Geta," apologized the younger Saiyan.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" He slumped into his seat and glared darkly at the other warrior. He then turned and leaned over the side of the device. "Woman! Hurry up and finish saying good bye already."  
  
Bulma turned and stuck her tongue out at her husband. She gave everyone one last hug goodbye before helping Trunks and Goten climb up. Next, she took her place perched on her lover's lap. Once everyone was settled into place, she closed the glass shield and began to punch in the coordinates.  
  
"Good-bye your Majesties," called Nappa, waving enthusiastically.  
  
"Good-bye Gohan!" shouted Radditz, smiling at his nephew.  
  
"Bye, Uncle Radditz!" replied the teenager.  
  
"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" yelled Trunks, waving to the younger versions of Bulma and Vegeta. The pair glanced at each other awkwardly and then waved back at him.  
  
"Take care of yourselves and tell me I said hello!" called Chichi.  
  
"Behave for your mom and dad, Trunks," called Princess Bulma as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Give 'em hell!" shouted Yamcha, winking. He was jabbed in the side by Bulma for that comment.  
  
The group in the reality jumper waved one last time. Then Bulma mashed the button that sent the device lurching. And they were gone.  
  
  
**** Eight months later ****  
  
Trunks walked down the sidewalk, kicking a pebble a long the way. His backpack was weighed down by packets of homework that needed to be completed over the weekend. The hot sun reflected off of the pavement below him, creating an oven-like effect. He couldn't wait to get home and crash in his cool, air-conditioned room and play video games all afternoon.  
  
As Trunks slipped into the main foyer he paused by the "mail table." Each day thousands of letters poured into Capsule Corporation. The mail was sorted into business and personal, and all private letters were placed on the table in the hallway. Trunks picked up the stack of mail and began to flip through it. He seldom received mail, but he still checked every day.  
  
The young boy was surprised to find an envelop addressed to himself. He instantly recognized the scrawling cursive. It was his mother's handwriting. Trunks set down the rest of the mail and carefully unsealed the envelop. Inside was a card imprinted with an elegant, silver monogram: BB. This was his mother's personal stationary. He flipped open the card. A photograph slipped out and landed face down on the ground. Written on the inside of the note was a single sentence:  
  
*See you soon.*  
  
Trunks picked up the photograph. In the middle of the picture stood his mother, only she appeared much younger. Her belly was round and tight against her maternity dress. To her left stood Nappa, his arm around her shoulder. He was smiling exuberantly at the camera and pointing to her belly. To her right was Radditz. He too was grinning. He was holding onto Vegeta's arm; the prince was desperately trying to get away.  
  
The young boy smiled as he closed the card and gently placed it and the photograph back into the envelop. So it looked like Radditz and Nappa had been successful in their matchmaking pursuit. He would have to go call Gohan and tell him. After all, the teenager had played a major role in their scheme.  
  
Trunks entered his room and tossed his book bag down onto the floor. He dug through the stacks of books that cluttered the shelves until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled down the thick, brown leather-bound book. He flipped open the photo album, leafing through the sheets until he found an empty pocket. He slipped the photo of his family from the other reality into place. He gently closed the book and slid it back into its place. He missed the others but he knew that he would see them again one day.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
That's the last chapter of Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best! I hope everyone enjoyed reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once more, thanks to all you faithful readers out there.   
~ladymoonlight 


End file.
